The Daughter He Never Wanted
by Cant.Resist
Summary: Nobody had the slightest idea about her. She never had a clue about what she was missing in life.
1. Major Screwup

_Here I am, hiding in the shadows. No one knows of my existent, except for the one who refuses to care for me. I grew up with variety of nannies and tutors, but never anyone who was willing to care for me, unless paid to do so. I'm considered a burden to all who come in contact with me. I've tried many times to impress them all, but never have I been able to accomplish that goal in the slightest. Everyday I retreat into my sanctuary, as I have been doing for the last sixteen years. Each day I'm given three meals, and materials that I have requested by letter. The littler the contact I have with people, the easier it is to get through my day. I leave my room rarely, but when I do I wander around the house, but never outside. Going outside would mean that people could see me, which would displease him in the worst way. I just watch out the windows until I hear him leaving the dungeons, then I retreat back to place where he never crosses freely. If I'm lucky, I can avoid him for months, because I know my presence disgusts him. I've always wondered what it is that he is disgusted by? I can see clearly that it isn't my physical appearance. My long, platinum blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, fair complexion, and curvy figure are considered beautiful by the outside world's standards. Many women in Witch Weekly strive to look like that all their lives, but it comes naturally to me. I believe that he is disgusted by who I remind him of. I remind him of my mother, the woman whom he killed. I don't blame him, because she seemed to cause him distress at every chance she could get, but now I'm cursed to feel the wrath of his hatred because of my likeness to her physical appearance. Sometimes I wonder, why hasn't killed me too, if he hates my presence so much? But then again, I feel he doesn't have the heart to kill his own flesh and blood, even though he is purely disgusted by me. _

"MEREDITH!" I nearly knocked over the cauldron that I was mixing ingredients in. It was another trial test of the elixir concept I have been slaving over for the last few years. It's one of the many complex projects that I've been working on to occupy myself. I nervously stirred the potion clockwise twice and counterclockwise before dropping the next ingredient into the cauldron, the footsteps were getting louder and closer by the minute. The door flung open to reveal my angry father, Severus Snape. He quickly came towards me, his wand pointed dangerous close to my face; I backed against the wall.

"Did you send an owl out for request of a book of banned potions and curses?" My heart began to race; his wand was pressed against my temple. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes, I did sir. I'm sorry." I mumbled weakly to him, I didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Do you know what you did? Now I have ministry officials questioning my integrity. Do you know how long I have been working on establishing myself away from Deatheaters? Your idiocy is going to blow my cover!" I trembled with fear. His rage was radiating throughout the room.

"I'm sorry sir, all I wanted is the book to look up more information, so I can continue on my elixir. I've wanted the book for some time now, and I thought I could just get it without needing to bother you."

"BOTHER ME? How ungrateful are you? I get you everything you ask for, and you still want more. What for, an elixir?" He pointed to my potion, which was beginning to bubble over at the moment. "For that horrible excuse of a potion, is the reason why I'm getting charged with conspiracy. The ministry has been looking for any excuse to lock me up, and now you have given them the chance." With one swipe of his hand the contents of the cauldron poured on the floor. I watched my dreams and ideas disappear as he destroyed the rest of my research on the tabletop, his temper was out of control. I closed my eyes, with anticipation of a beating to make its way towards me. Instead of hitting me, he began to violently shake me. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!" He screamed in my face. My eyes obey his demand. "I have a trial tomorrow, to prove my innocence. And the only way I can prove my innocence is producing you as the one who wanted the book. I have to take you into public and claim my pitiful excuse for a relation is the cause of this mishap." He threw me to the ground and began to pace around the room. I watched him move back and forth, afraid of his next move. I pulled my legs close to my chest. I wanted nothing more than to die at that moment. I never want to displease him, ever, and this was too much. He started to ramble to himself, instead of to me. "People will know then. People will know of her. They'll question her about me. They'll wonder about her education, her well-being, just everything. Everything is screwed up. I'll just fix it, talk to Dumbledore about it, maybe he'll fix it. Just maybe, but tomorrow I have to bring her." He stood still and looked over to me again, I tried to stare back with a blank expression, and it pained me to do so.

"What can I do to help?" I sniffed. I was trying to hide another set of unwanted tears.

"Nothing just do as you're told tomorrow." With that, he slammed the door and was gone.

The next day, he was waiting impatiently for me at the door. I'm scared to approach it. I don't think I have ever been out there. I'm shaking. I descend down the stairs, my expensive boots clacked against the wood. He had left out an outfit for me to wear; he must think I'm too incompetent to dress appropriately. I'm wearing a layer blouse, a long knitted skirt and the boots. He also required me to wear a hooded cloak.

"Hurry up already. I don't have the time to waste on you." He snatch my arm, and a spinning sensation began to take over my body. It's the first time; I've ever had to apparate anywhere. Before I could even think about being sick, he pulled me towards a muggle phone booth.

"Put your hood up. No one needs to see you now." I once again obeyed his demand, and quietly waited for the phone booth to bring us into the ministry of magic. As we entered I was whisked away from the glorious site of the main entrance. He quickly glided me through throngs of people, most occasionally looked back towards the direction we were heading, but they quickly lost interest and went back to wherever they were originally going. Finally, we sat outside a large room guarded by aurors. Time ticked by as we sat there awkwardly. He was trying to give the aurors the impression that he didn't know me.

"Severus Snape, enter now." Called out a squeaky voice. He stood quickly and dragged me along with him. The large doors slammed. We stood before a council of people, who were ready to judge him about his 'suppose crime'. A man stood and cleared his throat.

"Severus Snape accused of conspiracy of working with Deatheaters. The proof of his actions, are right here." The man waved my letter around in his hand. "A letter brought by his owl, asking to purchase a banned book. Which this book would be helpful for the supporters of You-Know-Who, and all the people who are supposedly ex-Deatheaters. How do you plead, Snape?"

"I plead not guilty."

"Do you have any proof of your innocence?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well where is this proof that you claim to possess?"

Hesitantly, he spoke. "My daughter is my proof." The council gasped. He rolled his eyes; he must have been expecting this kind of reaction. On the other hand, I wasn't. I began to shake again.

"What is her name?" The man had a bewildered look on his face.

"Anastasia Meredith Snape." He shoved me before him, my hood fell, and everyone could now see my nervous face.

"So Ms. Anastasia what proof can you produce before this council?" I twitched upon being addressed by my first name. He never could call me by it, because it was something else that I shared with my mother, her first name.

"I sent that letter. I wanted that book because I wanted to know more about curses and potions that could potentially hurt me. I sent out for it, so I could use it for a learning caution. Hopefully prevent myself from ever having to face those disastrous things." My voice cracked.

"Clever cover story, Ms. Snape. But this council is not going to be fooled by your lies."

"I'm not lying. Use veritaserum on me." All eyes went from me to the man. He was unsure of how to reply. I'm sure no one was expecting me to say that. Suddenly the doors opened to the room and a tall man, with a gray beard and half moon spectacles entered.

"I don't think that will be necessary Ms. Snape. That is a drastic way of proving someone's innocence, don't you think Minister?" Boomed the old man.

"Well she just agreed to do it, Dumbledore."

"If a minor, is willing to go for it, then she must really be ready to exonerate her father at all costs. Her willingness to do so, must count for some honesty. You shouldn't have to count on the voice of someone so young,\ to prove someone's innocence or guilt. Either you have evidence against Severus or you don't."

A woman in the council spoke out. "He's right, what significance does that piece of parchment hold against him, if she says it was her?"

"Well if it is hers, what says that her intentions are actually as they seem?" The minister replied.

"I can a sure you, that she is telling the truth. If you are still wondering about her, the ministry is more that welcome to visit Hogwarts this year as she attends her fifth year there." I looked shocked at the old man; did he just say I was attending a real school? The council seemed to ponder this request. The minister sighed as the council came to a decision. I'm started to shake so violently, that it must seem like I have a disorder.

"We find Severus Snape innocent. Him and his daughter are free to leave as of now. Just to let you two know, that the ministry will be keeping a close eye on you two."

"Thank you, we will be on our way, Minister. Come, Severus." Dumbledore made his way to the door, and so did my father, he dragged me along with him. He dragged me down the hall until we were far away from the room we just left.

"Albus, I'm quite grateful for what you have done, but I don't think she is qualified to fit into the idiocy of teenagers there." He was trying to word it nicely for his 'friend'.

"That's nonsense Severus, I'm surprised that you haven't enrolled her before this occasion. She is sixteen now, am I correct?"

"Yes, Albus. But she won't fit in with the regular students. She will behind in work, before she ever starts. She has a tendency to disregard common sense, and do some reckless things, like this stunt today. I don't trust her." I stood there looking at the people as they passed by; I was trying not to listen to the hurtful things that he was saying about my character.

"Severus," Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, "I believe that it is best for her to fit in with people her age, and I already made a promise to the minister, do you want me to go back on it?"

"No, Albus. I guess I will have to prepare her, for what is to come. I must be getting her home now." Dumbledore shook his head, and cracked a jolly smile. I felt him pull me towards the direction of the exit, but before we left, Dumbledore waved to me.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Anastasia." I would of waved back, but we had already disappeared around the corner. He waited until we arrived home, then he threw me away from him. His eyes seemed to be clouded with anger. I knew I was in trouble. He threw his hands in the air.

"Great, cause of this little stunt. I now have to deal with you on a daily basis." He pointed harshly in my direction. "And if you dare embarrass me with your ignorance, you will wish that you died along with her." I started to tear up as he stormed towards the dungeons. He really knew what words would hurt me.


	2. Breaking Rules All Over Again

_"You will not speak, unless spoken to. You will not address others. You will be polite and ladylike in public. If students ask you questions about your life, lie about it. Those simpletons are not to be aware of what goes on in this house. "_

"Yes sir."

"I wasn't finished." I receive a stern slap across the face. I continue to stare at the ground. "I see you already broken one of my rules. Stupid girl. Now, you will keep to yourself. Stay away from 'lesser beings.' And so help me; if you just as slutty as your mother, you better have the common sense to protect yourself. If you end up pregnant consider yourself disowned. I will not be shamed by your mistakes." He paused for a moment, being quite dramatic while doing it, "Now you may speak." He waited for another moment; I didn't bother to reply I just stared at the ground. "What now, you have nothing to say?" I shook my head no. "Good. Go get ready." I hurried as fast as I could; I had spent the whole night before packing. CLUNK. CLUNK. CLUNK. "Are you trying to be slow? HURRY UP!" CLUNK. CLUNK. CLUNK. I finally had made it down the stairs with the heavy trunk. I was panting by the time I had met up with my father, who was impatiently tapping his foot. He was already angry, I didn't want to further his rage with my tardiness. I received another slap over the same side of my face, nothing drastic but enough to sting intensely. I held a hand where the skin was raw. "Maybe you'll think twice before considering to be slow again." He waved his hand, and the trunk had shrunk. He placed it in my hand. I shook my head as I followed him out the door; today he had trusted me enough to follow him without being dragged. But he still kept looking back over his shoulder to make sure that I didn't try to bolt. Uneventfully, we reached platform 9 ¾ and boarded the eerily empty train. He shoved me into a lone compartment. "Stay here, and remember my rules." He warned. I jumped, when he slammed the compartment door shut.

"Thank god, he's gone." I summoned a mirror to check my face. It was beginning to swell, and was getting a blue tinged to it. I mumbled a spell and cleared all the signs of ever being punished. The train began to move and I settled into the corner of the compartment. I began to lose myself in a potions book. Well, until a young voice had interrupted me.

"Who are you?" I stared at a handsome boy with soft brown curls, and deep brown eyes.

"Meredith." I nervously answered. Was this breaking a rule? He leaned against the doorframe, and smirked.

"Why haven't I seen you around Meredith?"

"I'm a new transfer student."

"Is that so?" He stuck out his hand. I gently shook his soft hand. "Theodore Nott."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Nott." He dropped my hand and sat across from me.

"What's with the formalities? We're about the same age, just call me Theo."

"Okay Theo." Suddenly more voices interrupted the conversation. It was four boys and a pugish looking girl. The handsome dark haired boy spoke first.

"Hey Theo. It's great to see you. I see you found a compartment for us." He plopped down in the seat next to Theo. He was completely oblivious to me sitting across from him. The others were not. The handsome blonde raised his eyebrow at me, while the large buffoon behind him started to drool. The girl began to stare daggers at me, when she noticed the blonde was zeroing in on me. The anxiety began to consume me. I've never been around so many people at once. This was overwhelming.

"Who are you?" My heart began to pound.

"This is Meredith," Theo spoke up, "she is a new transfer student." I silently thanked him for talking for me.

"Transfer student?" The handsome dark haired boy finally notices that I was across from him. Theo shoved him over farther into the seat.

"Yes, as I was saying, Meredith is a new transfer student this year," He pointed to my book, "and by the looks of it, she's a smart one too." I blushed at his compliment. I'm not used to people in general, and defiantly not used to being complimented. The blonde eyed me up and down before he decided to sit impossibly close to me. The pugish girl sat on the other side, and began to pout. The large buffoon decided to stay leaning against the wall closest to the door, unsure of what to do.

"So Meredith, where are you transferring from?" Oh god, what to say? What to say?

"I was home schooled until this year."

"Home schooled? By who?" These people were very nosey. Especially that pugish girl, who looked very interested at the moment at what I had to say.

"By my father, and multiple tutors."

"Ahh…" They all seem to be at a loss for words, until the girl had to speak.

"What house to do you think you'll be in?" Gosh her voice was annoying, not something I was going to get used to anytime soon. The blonde seemed to cringe when she spoke.

"I'm not sure, I haven't given it a lot of thought." Theo began to pull at his robes like he was some kind of stud. Stud? Is that the terms they used to describe someone acting arrogant? Who knows?

"The best house is Slytherin, any other house is below us." The girl chimed in again.

"Yeah, they welcome mudbloods with open arms. It makes me want to vomit." Your voice makes me want to vomit.

"Well my father was in Slytherin, so I bet I will be in there too."

"Good to hear that Meredith. So who is your father anyway?" Oh god. Would it be breaking a rule? What do I say?

"Ummm…my father is…" Someone coughed loudly. I stared at the door; my father was standing there, looking quite annoyed. I broke a rule, didn't I? The large buffoon retreated from the door, the others grew quiet; they seem just as intimidated by his presence as I was. I stood quickly, and grabbed my book.

"Sorry, I need to leave now." I waved and hastily made my way into the hallway. My father slammed the door shut, and clamped an angry hand on top of my shoulder. He pushed me towards the end of the hallway, countless numbers of students poured out of our way. I stared at the ground, my face burning with shame. They all knew I was in trouble and they didn't want any part of it. Finally we came to an empty compartment and we stood there in silence. He mumbled a spell and pulled the shade on the door down. I was in for it now. He began to circle around me.

"What did I tell you?" He screamed. I didn't reply. "WELL?" He held my chin up, so I had to face his angry gaze.

"I did what you said. I…I didn't speak until I was spoken to and I lied about myself." He smashed my head into the nearest wall and increased the pressure around my chin.

"I'm so sure. What is it that you said? Oh yeah, my father was in Slytherin too. What do you call that? I don't think it was lie. It was information you decided to gush about as soon as you had the chance. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" He smashed my head against the wall once more. My head began to pound and tears slide from my eyes.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm so sorry."

"NOW, you're SORRY. You're just sorry that I caught you."

"No sir. I'm being sincere. I didn't mean for it to slip."

"Yeah, you're just as sincere as your mother was." I began to shake. He only brought her up, when he was seriously considering to hurt me.

"I'll do anything. Anything. Just name it."

"Okay, how about you shut up." CRASH. Darkness consumed me.

"Sit up. Drink this." I felt a bottle being shoved to my lips. If I had to strength to sneer and turn the horrible healing potion away from me, I would of. I knew it was fouler tasting than its smell. Once I had choke down the potion, I was wrenched off the floor and we followed out a crowd of students out off of the train. "Keep up." He roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a carriage. The skeleton like creature pulling it was hauntingly beautiful. "Get in already." He barked. Many students made a point to stay clear of the carriage we were in, but much to his disappointment, an older, strict woman joined our carriage.

"Hello Severus."

"Hello Minerva, how are you?" He seemed to drone out automatically.

"I'm doing quite well. How are you?"

"I'm doing well myself." The woman turned towards me, and gave me a quizzical look.

"Who are you my dear?" I opened my mouth to answer, but I was interrupted.

"My daughter, Meredith. She will be attending here this year."

"Oh really? What year are you going to be in my dear?" Again I was going to answer, but I was too slow to reply.  
>"Her fifth year. She was born late in the year." The conversation continued like this, until we reached the great hall. I couldn't get a word in edgewise, and he was making sure of it. He took me to where the headmaster's office was, so I could be sorted before the first years. I'm quite surprised to see Dumbledore was pacing around the office. He held out a hand towards a stool and had me sit upon it.<br>"I'm going to place this hat on your head and it will place you in the house that you belong in." I glanced at the mangy, old hat. How could that thing determine where I'm supposed to go? Dumbledore gently placed the hat on my head.

_"Ah…yes another Snape. Where to place you, where to place you? Such a difficult girl to place, just like your mother." __He twitched_ at what the hat said. _"You possess qualities of two houses in particular. You're cunning and devious like Slytherins, and intelligent and resourceful like Ravenclaws." _Then he snorted. The hat paused and gave him a dirty look, but continued. _"Now as I was saying, where to place you?"_

_"Not Ravenclaw." I whispered to the hat. _

_"Really? You could excel well in that house."_

_"Not Ravenclaw. Put me in Slytherin." I politely asked the hat. _

_"If that is what you want, maybe I was mistaken before. You're more like you father. Well I'm going to place you in SLYTHERIN!"_

_"Thank you." I whispered as I slipped off of the stool. _A hand clamped onto my shoulder.

"I wasn't expecting anything less." My father forced out the happiness utterance.

"Quite right, Severus. Now that Anastasia is sorted could you please escort her to the dungeons, before coming to the feast?" I shivered at the mention of dungeons. He twitched at the sound of my first name. Dumbledore began to cheerfully laugh. "My dear, the Slytherin common room is down by the dungeons, you aren't being punished." I half-heartedly smile, still unsure. I was rushed out of the office. He quickly raced down the staircase, as if distracted by something. I had a rough time, trying to keep in pursuit with him. After we went down several corridors and staircases, he suddenly stopped just shy of another turn in the newest corridor that we entered. I almost crashed into him.

"Toujours pur." He announced clearly towards the doorway. Something clanked and the door opened. We entered a large stone room that was decorated in a sea of green, silver and snakes. He pointed to the left staircase. "Girls." Then pointed to the other staircase. "Don't even think about going there." After a couple minutes of awkward silence, he decided that it was best if we made haste towards the great hall. Outside the large doors of the great hall, he pushed me back, silently instructing me to wait a moment after he entered the room. I slipped into the room, and sat next to waving hands of the people who were with me during most of the train ride.

"What happen to you?"

"What did Snape want?"

"What did you do wrong?" They all started to bombarded me with questions. I stared towards the staff table. The dark, hateful gaze of my father stared back at me. I shook my head indicating that I wasn't going to answer them.


	3. Knowledgeable

_By some chance, there must be a god out there. I was graced with the only single room in the entire Slytherin dorm, the other girls were jealous, the guys were thinking devious thoughts. Not like I would openly tell anyone, but I'm skilled at Legilimency just like my father. I never dared to use it on an adult, but these other 'teenagers' I needed to know about. How am I going to be able to fit in without knowing what a typical teen does? I shut the door to my new sanctuary. The room was more spacious than I would have expected, but it would do just fine. Two of the walls were lined with monstrously tall set of bookshelves. On the far right, was a door that I presume it lead to my own bathroom. My large canopy bed had an extra huge table next to it. Maybe I can restart my elixir concept here? I laid upon the bed for what it seemed to be hours, just pondering the last few days. I had ordered a book that caused my father to get charged with conspiracy. I was dragged into public to testify, and now I'm here. I was beaten multiple times for these series of events, but I wouldn't ask for it to be different. I finally had a new chance to impress my father, and others. I could impress the others around me. There was so many of them, so many I could impress. I finally fell asleep smiling. _

I lazily rose out of bed the next morning. I looked at the clock, it was only 5:30. I had two and a half hours before breakfast would be even served. Within an hour, I had rewritten most of the notes of my elixir concept from memory. I mean if I couldn't remember most of it, I must be very forgetful. I have been working on it, every waking moment for the last couple of years, so it's hard to just forget all that I had live for. This time, I'm going to keep this a secret, no one will be able to find my concept freely. It will be hidden because I don't think I can handle another massive attack against my work. I looked at the clock again, it only was 6:46. Time was passing painful slow. I think a shower was in order. I made my way towards the bathroom, and found myself to be speechless. It was decorated with the most luscious greens and filled with the biggest selection of bathroom room products I've ever seen. There was stuff to do my hair with, creams and lotions to make my skin unbelievable smooth, shampoos and conditions that were suppose to make my hair softer, the best smelling perfumes imaginable, and MAKE UP! I was allowed MAKE UP! "Oh my god." I jumped with an overjoyed sense of glee. I couldn't believe all the things I was being permitted to have. There was a note taped to the mirror, it sailed its way toward me. It peaceful landed in my hand, just begging to be opened.

"This is for your own personal use. Don't make me regret it. I better not see a harlot enter the great hall this morning, or at all this coming year. From Severus Snape." Wow he couldn't even write your father on it. Always with formalities like we're strangers. So he bought me this stuff, but why? Did he want me to fit in with the others? Was it to disguise my appearance? I quickly shook those thoughts away and jumped in and out of the shower. Hot water does wonders for a stressed body and mind. I careful applied a little bit of mascara at the end of my lashes and coaled a smooth line of eyeliner to complete what I wanted. I wanted my eyes to pop, but not enough to look trashy or as a harlot. I fluff out my hair a bit and pull most of it into a ponytail. I try pull on my school uniform and my robes, both seemed to be a bit baggy for my taste. Maybe I'll shorten them a little bit, not extremely noticeable but enough where I'm not drowning in them. Now it's about 7:46, it's been exactly an hour since I got in here, it's about time to go to breakfast. I left the bathroom and headed for the door leading to the hallway, just as I swung the door open, that pugish girl, named…umm…Pansy almost ran into me.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" Clearly embarrassed, she quickly spoke.

"I was told to see if you were going to breakfast with us?" She seemed annoyed. I can see why, that attractive blonde named Draco asked her to do this. She felt like I was competing for his attention too. Whatever, it's not like I was trying to, but she's entitled to be jealous I guess.

"From who?" I got to make it seem like I'm just like them, not some creep that invades their thoughts.

"The guys." Bad cover, I already know who asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't be able to find my way by myself." She forced a laugh and bolted towards the direction of the stairs. Apparently I was suppose to chase after her, but I think I'm going to take my time. I slowly descended down the flight of stairs, to be greeted by some eager looking boys this morning.

"Morning Meredith. Ready to go?" Theo asked. He was so sweet sometimes.

"Yes. Sorry if you all were waiting for me. You didn't have to." I sweetly apologize. Blaise wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me towards the door.

"It was no trouble my dear. Just follow me." He dragged me out into the corridor. An unhappy Theo, giddy Pansy and annoyed Draco followed in suit. Blaise was quite the talker, he had a story for everything. It was entertaining and relaxing because he kept talking and didn't expect a reply in return. But I could feel the other's agitation with him. Blaise was trying to show off, and subtly flirt with me. The other guys were clearly wanting to do the same thing, and were annoyed that Blaise beat them to it. Finally, we entered the great hall, the tension between the boys seemed to diminish, but my anxiety seemed to triple. Everyone was looking in my direction or was thinking about looking in my direction. I kept tapping my plate, not really interested in eating breakfast anymore.

"Don't you eat Meredith? Or are you purposely trying to look that thin?" Pansy snottily asked me. I just wanted to reach out and strike her, but that would probably break one of my rules. She was trying to make me look like a mental case, so Draco would be impressed with her. Her attempts were futile. He was lost in extreme thought.

"I don't feel good. I guessing it's my nerves. Its my first day and all." I coolly reply. She stared down at her breakfast, clearly upset that her lame ploy didn't work in her favor.

"So Meredith, you never told us what year you're in. Draco, Pansy, and me are in our sixth year, and Theo is in his seventh." Interesting question.

"I'm suppose to be in my 'fifth year' but I'm not sure."

"Well you're smart, I'll bet you'll be placed farther ahead of the people in your year." Thank you, Theo for making me feel good. I think I like compliments a lot.

"Why thank you, Theo, but I highly doubt it." My eyes flashed down the table. Father was passing out Slytherins timetables; he was getting closer and closer.

"Ms. Parkinson refrain yourself." I turned to see her trying to sit on the lap of a distracted Draco. "Here is your times tables, it would be best to learn them now. I will not take any excuses for tardiness." He turn towards me and stared hard for a second. "The headmaster has requested that you meet him in his office soon after breakfast, so he can sort out your schedule for you." He sneered and walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Blaise spoke out.

"What a hardass. Why is he so mean towards you, Meredith?" I sat there in shock, I have never heard someone openly insult my father's behavior. I would never think of doing that, that sneer and glare was common behavior towards me. It must be different for other students to see. Isn't that common thing for parents to do?

"Meredith? Do you know why? Was it something you did last night on the train?" They still really wanted to know what happen. Nosy buggers.

"Umm…I have no idea. I just think he doesn't like me." Is that a good enough answer?

"Probably, that bat seems to be against everyone." I just stared in shock. How could they get away with such blasphemy? Soon after that, most of the students began to clear out of the great hall. Time to meet up with Dumbledore. Theo dropped me off at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. The others had to go to the other side of the castle, so they declined to come with.

"Well here you go."

"Ah. Yeah. Thank you."

"Tell me how it goes."

"Okay, I will. I'll see you later Theo."

"Bye Meredith." As soon as he left, another voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Anastasia. How are you this morning?" I jumped out of surprise. Dumbledore scared me. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay headmaster. I'm doing quite well this morning. How are you?" He chuckled.

"You're too polite for your own good, Anastasia. I'm going well too, thank you for asking." He smiled and turned towards the gargoyle. "Ginger snaps." The gargoyle started moving, I don't remember that moving yesterday. He hopped onto one of the many moving steps. "It's best to hop on my dear, otherwise it is such a draining walk towards the top." I quickly followed him. Soon we made it to his office, the door opened and another person was waiting inside. She looked tired, but smiled brightly at us.

"Good morning, Ms. Keller."

"Good morning to you Albus." She stared down at her clipboard. "Is this Ms. Snape?" He pushed me forward, and I quietly shook my head. I'm confused on what's going on. Dumbledore sat down and the woman cleared her throat. "Hello, Ms. Snape. My name is Heidi Keller, and today I will be your placement examiner. I'm going to test your knowledge and skill, and place you in the classes that fit your skill your level. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Well take out your wand, I'm going to have you practice some spells." I did as I was told.

"Summon that pillow over there."

"Accio Pillow." The pillow flew in my grasp. She scribbled on the clipboard.

"Make the pillow bigger."

"Engorgio." The pillow grew about six feet in length I was no longer able to hold it by hand, so I held it in the air with my wand. She saw this and scribbled more.

"Make it lightweight." I non-verbal the spell and held the pillow under my arm. She smiled and scribbled more on the clipboard. "Now make it disappear." Again I non-verbally made the pillow vanish. She looked expectedly at me. "Just to soothe my curiously what spells did you use?"

"I non-verbally used a featherweight charm and evanesco."

"Good. Very Good." She scribbled. She handed the clipboard to Dumbledore, who was still seated and unusually silent. Then she pulled out her own wand. "Now, I'm going to test your defense skills." I gulped. "Impedimenta." Quickly I slashed my wand.

"Expelliarmus." The spell bounced back at her but she quickly deflected it.

"Densaugeo." The curse flew at me with incredible speed.

"Expelliarmus." The curse flew back at her. I slashed my wand again, but this time she had something else in mind. My wand flew from my hand. I was now wand less. She mouthed 'Furnunculus'. I quickly waved and non-verbally blocked the spell. It worked. She looked surprise and so did Dumbledore. I accio my wand and stood there waiting for her to talk, or attack to me again.

"Ms. Snape, I'm quite surprised at your skill. Some students here don't master non-verbal and wand less magic until years after leaving school. Others never are able to master it. It's amazing to see that you have mastered both. Now we are going to work on your other skills." She had me brew some simple potions, like a love potion, the draught of living death and an elixir to induce euphoria. Then she gave me basic tests for Herbology, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and a micro scopic exam on divination and muggle studies. It was about 11:05, the last lesson before lunch just started. My tests had ended long before this; the examiner and Dumbledore were trying to figure out a fitting schedule for me. Finally, three minutes later Dumbledore and Ms. Keller handed me two pieces of parchments.

"Here you go, Anastasia. One is your times table, it would be best if you didn't lose it and the other is for your next class. You'll need it to explain why you're late and disrupting the lesson." Dumbledore stated. I gracefully take the pieces of parchment and turned towards the door.

"You were great, I hope you enjoy where we placed you." Ms. Keller cheerfully blurted. I slowly made my way to the classroom, they were nice enough to put directions on the times table but I was purposely taking my time. I'm scared of my first class. They didn't clarify who taught all the subjects that I was going to be in, but I knew who was teaching the first class I was going to today. It was my father. I knocked quietly on the door. Bellowing could be heard from the other side, footsteps got closer and closer to the door. The door flew open, "What is it…" He stopped in mid-sentence; he seemed shock to see me. I was just hoping he wasn't upset by my presence.


	4. Just Leave Me Alone

_"I'm…I'm suppose to give you this." He ripped the extra parchment out of my outstretched hand. His eyes quickly scanned over the piece of parchment, his glare slowly turned into a shock expression. He thrusted the paper into the pocket of his robes, and stood silent for a second. Then turned and pointed into the classroom. _

"Make yourself comfortable in **the back."** I looked towards the other students in the room; it was full of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. The only seat left open was next to a skimpily clad Ravenclaw, it was hard to believe that she was wearing a full uniform. I retreated to the empty seat, Theo smiled in my direction, and the Ravenclaw girl huffed. I lowered farther into my seat; I could already tell that this class was not going to end very well. Most of the hour was spent listening to him drone on about our lack of efficient learning in defense against the dark arts. I tediously took notes, while the Ravenclaw girl sneered at me. Theo tried to send a note towards me, but my father incinerated it on the spot. As soon as he dismissed the class I tried bolting for the door, I almost made it. "Meredith, I would like to have a word with you." I sighed as others chuckled. Theo weakly smiled at me before leaving the room, my father and I were finally alone. I jumped as the door slammed. I found myself face to face with my father. His face was blank but looked expectant. "What happen in the headmaster's office?"

"He introduced me to a placement official, and she had me perform tests for her."

"Is that right? Why are you in my seventh year class?" Whoa…what?

"I'm not certain. They told me that the schedule was based on my skills and knowledge, they just handed it to me. They didn't tell me that I was going to be placed in a seventh year class." He slightly shoved me back.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know. Your whole schedule is made of seventh year classes, not just one." I stared at him hard as he began to pace. I can't believe I'm placed in seventh year classes.

"Would you like me to have them change it sir?" I nervously asked. He snapped at me.

"Why would I want you to be placed in classes that are below your skills? I do not permit laziness. You are not changing your schedule."

~~~~~~~~~ Snape's POV~~~~~~~~

I paced back and forth, just amazed by the news. She had surpassed my expectations three times over. I clutched the parchment she had given me.

Severus,

I'm sorry for having Anastasia disrupting your lesson, but I had informed her too. I am extremely excited to say that Anastasia had completed all her qualifying exams. She has her new schedule with her, and she was placed in courses that are two years ahead of the people her age. She is an exceptionally smart witch. Congratulations.

Your dear friend, Albus.

She stood there awaiting for any kind of reply from me. She was so much like her mother. The anger began to bubble inside me. Why does she have to be so much like that harlot? Does she like mocking me?

~~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~~~

His face was flushed, and his breathing was starting to become short and rapid.

"Are you okay sir?" A dangerous gleam twinkled in his eyes.

"Leave now." It was barely above a whisper.

"I didn't hear you sir?" I asked. His body began to shake with emotion.

"LEAVE NOW!" I didn't have to be told twice. I had made myself scarce from his sight; something I had said upset him severely. My heart pounded against the interior of my chest. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested that I could change my schedule to his liking? Or maybe he was displeased with my skills, I should have tried less. I could have been placed with the people my age. I wandered around for what it seemed like an hour before I finally ran into someone. We both had the privileged of colliding into the floor. Through my hair I could see, a set of striking blue eyes staring back at me. I jumped to my feet and offered him a hand up; he arrogantly refused and dusted off his robes.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't mean to knock you over." I stood still awaiting for some kind of violent reaction, but he just smirked.

"It's fine. Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I got detained after class and then I tried looking for the great hall. I began to panic when nothing seemed familiar looking. I'm still sorry for running into like that." I huffed out. Hopefully he would buy it. In his mind, he did believe what I just said.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that you missed lunch, but…" He offered his arm. "You can have the pleasure of escorting me to your next lesson." I smiled.

"You don't have to go out of your way for me Draco. I'll find my way eventually."

"I can't leave you to wander around until you find someone else to run into, let's go." He looped his arm around my shoulders, and walked me towards my next class.

"So your telling me that you were placed in seventh year classes, and you're suppose to be in fifth, that's amazing." I blushed; it was so nice to be told that I was smart.

"Thank you, Draco. I think the examiner was a little loopy to place me so far ahead. At least this will be my first and last year of real school." His face darkened. Again I had said something to upset two people within an hour. All that kept running through his mind was, that you're not the only one. You're not the only one. We walked in silence for a couple minutes it was killing me. "I'm sorry." He turned towards me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't mean to make you upset. Apparently I'm really good at doing that today."

"Oh you didn't do anything. You're just perfect." I blushed again. These guys knew when to lay it on thick, because I was enjoying it very much. He smirked again.

"Thanks Draco." Suddenly a familiar voice cut into our conversation.

"Meredith, where have you been? I waited forever." I turned to see Theo making his way towards us. He seemed generally concerned.

"He wanted to talk with me after class, and he detained me for awhile. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Then I got lost," I pointed to Draco, "but luckily I ran into Draco. He made sure that I could find my next class." He had final caught up to us, and began to give Draco the one over. Theo thought Draco was more involved in my absence than what I had said. He was jealous.

"Okay. So what do you have next because I could take you there, so Draco can get to his lesson without being tardy." He was trying to take me away from Draco; it was nice to feel like someone cared about me. Draco mumbled a plea of annoyance.

"I have double potions."

"Me too. I told you that you were smart. Is all your classes with seventh years?" I nodded and he smiled. "Well I'll escort you there." He held out his arm. I looked at Draco, he seemed frustrated but he loosened his grip on my shoulders. He began to walk the other direction. He wanted to say something inappropriate to Theo, but refrained from doing so.

"Thanks Draco for your help. You're the best. I'll see you later." I waved, he smirked.

"Ready to go, we have 10 minutes to get down to the dungeons from here." Theo asked. I nodded again and followed him. The quick paced walk was awfully silent, unlike Draco's and mine. Theo kept looking over at me and opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. I wasn't sure how to handle this awkward situation, so I didn't bother to try to start a conversation. We made it to a damp, dingy room filled with 10 people. They looked expectedly at Theo and me. Theo just smiled and pulled me to an empty table for us to share. A fat, balding man entered the room, he seemed to have a cheery hop to his step.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Slughorn. Today I want to see your own personal brewing skills, so you will make me Wolfsbane Potion." Some students gasped. Internally I smiled, I had brew this potion on many occasions out of pure boredom.

"But sir, it is an extremely difficult potion, we haven't even tried to brew something that difficult." A nervous Gryfinndor blurted out. Slughorn just smiled.

"That's why, I'm having you do it. I would like to see how well you can get to making a decent version of it. Don't fret if you don't get it right the first few tries, I will teach you to master it. I was the one who taught Damocles Belby, the inventor of the potion." He paused for a minute, and then continued. "I expect to have a vial of it on my desk before the period is over, even if it is a horrible excuse of the potion. The directions are in your books, and the ingredients are in the cupboard, take only what you need. You may begin." I ran over to the cupboard and grab all the ingredients needed before most of them had opened their books. I wasn't going to dilly dally around when I knew what I needed to do. I quickly chopped up the roots and began extracting venom from the berries. Slowly the others began to set up their cauldrons and gather their ingredients, I already was beginning to bring my potion to a light boil. It had to set like that for 15 minutes before I could do anything else to it. I decided to watch Theo. He was trying to prepare his ingredients artfully but I could tell he was struggling like the others. Slughorn was making his rounds. I could tell Theo was mentally frustrated. I decided to help him out a bit.

"Smash that, and squeeze its contents in the cauldron." I whispered.

"It's doesn't say that it the book." He whispered back.

"Just listen to me, I know what I'm doing." He did as I told him and it began to turn to a shade of dark blue like the book said it was suppose to. Then he brought his to boil like I had previously. I turned back to my potion, and started stirring counter-clockwise before adding pieces of the chopped up root. He whispered in my ear, I shivered.

"How did you know to do that? You don't even have a book." I smiled.

"I told you, I know what I'm doing." Theo quickly straightens up and returned to his potion as Slughorn approached our table.

"Oh. That is quite a foul smelling potion you have, Anastasia isn't it?"

"Call me Meredith, sir. And yes the smell is quite foul. The taste is even worse." Slughorn chuckled. Theo raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Right you are. The headmaster told me you were a exceptionally bright witch."

"I think the headmaster was over-exaggerating. I'm decent."

"Don't be modest, your skill is well above your peers." I could feel jealous eyes burn the back of my head. They were upset by how easy I was making it look. It was a mockery to them because they couldn't do it as well.

"Thank you sir. But I must get back to my potion." He nodded.

"Of course." With that he left…for now. I have a feeling it won't be the last time Slughorn bothers me.

"Why did he call you Anastasia?" Theo whispered.

"Because its my name." I whispered back.

"Then why call yourself Meredith?" He whispered again.

"Because its my other name."

"Why don't you like the name Anastasia it's really pretty?" I sighed. His questions were beginning to annoy me.

"I just don't. So don't call me that, ever." I capped my potion and stomped out of the room. I didn't ask for permission to leave, but I was upset with his prying. Doesn't he understand that I don't want to talk about myself, so why question it? His questions and the everyone else's were going to get me in trouble. For the rest of the week, I spent most of my time alone in my room.


	5. Half the Bargain

_~~~~~~~ Unknown POV ~~~~~~~_

_"Do you understand?" _

_"Yes my lord." _

_"Good now leave." I left as a fast as I was summoned. No one was to know of what had just happen until the time was right. That time was yet to be determined._

~~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~~

Over a week had gone by since I had to spoke to Theo, well everyone in general actually. I didn't like the feeling of being pressed upon for answers that I can't possibly explain. I must do the things that are expected of me, and follow the rules. I never want to break his rules again. I sat alone while eating and barely made a noise. I quietly slipped in and out of the common room, never to be interrupted. The nights I spent in the library were much more crowded than I would of liked. As I searched for books that could improve my knowledge for my elixir concept, I could feel the curious eyes of Ravenclaws. They were always wondering why the smart, lonely Slytherin was pouring over complex novels, instead of hanging out with others from my house. All of them were too intimidated to approach me with the questions that burned their brains, and I was thankful for that. I had a hard enough time dealing with the familiar faces in my house, how was I going to be able to handle a conversation with others. I also hadn't spoke to my father, which was a small relief in my eyes. He rarely acknowledges my presence, unless he's collecting my assignment, which was done impeccably well each time. I almost felt like I was falling into the same routine that I had been doing for the last sixteen years. I'm used to not socializing with others or volunteering myself to do so. I like to work on my concept and to have little to none social contact with anyone. I was born and raised on that principle. I decided to work on my concept most of tonight, and then rest in while the others retreated to someplace called Hogsmeade tomorrow morning. EXCEPT the insistent knocking that was made on my door every hour, for the better part of today. Several Slytherin girls were sent by the hour to try to relay a message to me, but I had no desire to hear it. It was from Theo, trying to apologize. It was sweet the first few times, but it was becoming desperately annoying. POUND. POUND. POUND. That was it. I waved my hand and all my research had disappeared from the large table. I stomped my way towards the door. I ripped open the door, unfortunately for me; it was Pansy and her large friend, Millicent Bulstrode.

"What do you insist on telling me that is so important that I must be bothered every hour of today?" Bulstrode glared. Pansy seemed taken back.

"If you would have opened your door sooner, then all of us wouldn't have had to come up here today." I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms.

"Well get to the point." Bulstrode began to join in.

"Hey Pansy, we don't have to take this. Let's go." I snapped at her.  
>"I wasn't speaking to you. Let the girl speak so I can go back to what I was doing."<p>

"Well Meredith, Theo told me to tell you he is sorry for whatever he did. I don't know what that is suppose to mean, but Blaise has also told me to ask you if you're done being mad at everyone?" I rolled my eyes. Pansy was beginning to slightly panic. Draco had mention if I didn't come out with them tomorrow to Hogsmeade, that she could forget going to Madam Puddifoot's with him. She was trying not to upset me.

"Sure, I guess. Why what does he want?" I already knew the answer.

"He was wondering if you would like to join us tomorrow to Hogsmeade?" I contemplated this over for a minute. What would it hurt? If I didn't like it, I could just walk back to the castle.

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." Pansy squealed and Bulstrode shuddered.

"Okay. Meet us in the common room at eight sharp. Dress in light clothes tomorrow, it's supposed to be very hot outside. Oh and don't forget your permission slip." With that, her and her large friend disappeared from my sight. I needed a permission slip? Where am I going to get that? I don't think father would be too pleased if I ask him this favor. He was quite upset with me the last time I had spoken to him. Maybe if I just ask him this one small favor, he would maybe grant it, just maybe. I could promise him, that I would only be out for a while. I slipped on my robes once more, dreading the fact that they were dirty from wearing them all day to my classes. I made my way down the staircase, and hurried my way out of the common room. I didn't want them to see me leaving; I knew the guys were going to be there for another hour yet. Dusk has just barely begun to settle in. I hid in the shadows as the prefects passed by. I had to be careful, if I was caught before I had reached his room, I could just forget about asking for a favor. Finally, I had made it to his room, and lightly knocked on the door. The door flew open.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. I stared at the floor.

"I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?" I asked nervously, I had never attempted to ask him directly for something before.

"What is it?" He was now interested. I continued to stare at the floor.

"I was wondering if I was allowed to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I anxiously waited for him to answer back.

"You may." My heart jumped for joy.

"Thank you sir. Thank you. You won't regret it." He handed me the signed slip and a satchel full of coins. I couldn't help but smile. I turned to leave, but he grabbed a fistful of my long blonde hair and pulled me close to him.

"You owe me." He harshly whispered. I nodded. "I will tell you when your part of the bargain is due. Now leave before someone catches you." He slammed the door on me. I rubbed the back of my head, it was sore, but I couldn't stop smiling. He had granted me a new freedom and I won't even have to pay for it until he tells me too. Life was good. I slipped into the quiet common room; it looked like the coast was clear.

"Where were you Meredith?" I stopped in my tracks. I was caught. Draco was staring into the fire.

"I went to the library." I lied. He patted the spot next to him on the couch. I hesitantly sat down. It had been over a week since I even looked at Draco, I was nervous of what he had to say to me.

"The library, huh?"

"Yeah, the library." He stared straight at me, I hid behind my hair. He had a playful smirk on his face.

"Do you come from every 'library' trip with messed up hair and a flushed face? Are the books that 'intense'?" I began to blush. He thought I was sneaking off with someone.

"I fell asleep and the librarian was nice enough to wake me up and send me back to my common room without any hassle. So drop any ideas about me sneaking around with someone." His smirk grew. I lightly slapped his arm.

"I didn't say anything about you sneaking off with someone, but now that you mention it, is that what you have been doing?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean 'have been doing'? This is the only night this has happened." I evaded his question by posing a more interesting one.

"I've notice ever since you have been ignoring everyone, you seem to run off when you think no one is paying attention. I have been wondering what you have been doing."

"Oh you have. I'm not doing anything but going to the library, so if that's all, I will just talk to you in the morning." He held onto my arm, preventing me from leaving.

"You know you owe me." I stared at him with big eyes; did he know what just happened?

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I only told Pansy that we would go to Madam Puddifoots because I thought you weren't going to agree. Now I have to spend the whole damn day with her. She's insufferable." I sighed with relief.

"Did you meet her friend, Bulstrode? Now that girl is insufferable."

"Yeah, I have. On many occasions." I laughed, and shook out of his light grip.

"Sorry about that Draco. Maybe you shouldn't make promises that your not going to keep. But now, I'm seriously going to go to bed." I started walking up the steps.

"Good night, Meredith."

"Good night, Draco."

The next day, I woke up happy. Today, I was going out. Not something I have ever done. It was going to be quite interesting. It was only 6:15; I had almost two hours before I had to leave. Maybe I should do something with my hair. I spent a large amount of time, curling my hair into large ringlets. I was in the middle of my makeup when I heard someone opening my door. It can't be 8 already?

"Come in Pansy." I shouted. I knew it was her; no other girl had the courage to come in my room alone.

"Whoa. Where did you get all of this?" She was digging through everything that was sitting out.

"Do you want to use some of it?" She shyly looked over at me. I could see that, she was happy to oblige to my request. "Go for it. I still need to look for an outfit." She grabbed whatever she could get her hands on. She was going to make sure, her hair was as cute as mine. I watched her play with her hair, not sure of what to do. I sighed and set down my eye shadow. "Here let me help you." She didn't object. About ten minutes later, she jumped off the counter and looked in the mirror. I made her look kind of like a dashing little pixie. Her face looked no longer pugish after I applied some light, but needed makeup.

"Oh my god. I look so cute!" She shrieked. I quickly finished what I needed to apply to my face, while I listened to her scream about how good she looked.

"Pansy, shut up for minute." She quieted down immediately. "What were we suppose to wear today?" She dragged me out of my bathroom and towards my wardrobe. She opened it and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you have any cute clothes?" I looked at her funny. My clothes are cute.

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing short. Or revealing. I thought since you had all those products in the bathroom that you would at least have some decent clothes." I scuffed at her response. My clothes were CUTE.

"Okay. So what do 'cute' clothes look like?"

"Follow me." She dragged me into another room. It must be the one she shares with Bulstrode. She flung open a door and piles of clothes fell out. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, when I realized how short she meant. She handed me a micro-mini skirt and a top that would show my midriff. I was definitely not going to wear that.

"Pansy do you have anything longer?"

"Longer?" The word seemed foreign to her.

"Yes, longer and quite a bit less revealing." She dug through the mountain of clothes and handed me a skirt that would come a little bit above my knees. After a couple minutes, she threw me a see through tee shirt. "I need something more." She grunted and tossed me an undershirt. Finally I was content. I went into the bathroom and changed. I felt really bare. My mouth dropped when I came back into the room. She was wearing the shortest pair of shorts that I've ever seen, and the tightest top ever. She's lucky that she can breathe. "Are you seriously wearing that out in public?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Never mind. Should we go meet the guys?" I asked. I was still in shock from seeing what she was wearing.

"Yeah its almost 8." We slowly made our way down the stairs. When we met up with the guys, they whistled.

"You two look divine." Blaise purred. Pansy giggled. She was less used to this kind of attention then I was.

"Thanks. Are we ready to go?"

"I think we should stop somewhere first." Draco stated.

"Where is that?" I innocently asked.

"The library." I slapped his arm harder then I did the night before.

"Draco, that isn't funny. Even if it was true, you can just keep on dreaming." He smirked and I laughed. Everyone shared a look of confusion, before we took off.


	6. Surprising Behavior

_~~~~~~Third Person POV~~~~~~~~_

"How is Anastasia fitting in Severus?" He turned from his friend and gazed out the window. She was frolicking across the snow-covered ground with Zabini. She was quietly admiring everything around her, while Zabini was staring at her, lovesick. Within the pit of his stomach, a swelling feeling of rage flourished.

"Quite well Albus." He said tight-lipped. He returned to his seat, no longer wanting to spy from the window. The old man drew close to his seated friend, smiling like a tomcat.

"Good. Good. Just like her mother." Severus twitched in disgust by the reference.

"Why is that particularly good, Albus?"

"Oh, not at all. It just seems good to hear that she is fitting in with her peers. I've notice the younger men are very friendly towards her." Severus was going to comment but Albus kept going. "So how is Draco? He has been missing dinner a lot lately. Is he working on his assignment?" Severus raised his hand to his temple, trying to soothe the frustrated pain.

"I can't get him to divulge anything. He thinks I'm trying to take his 'glory', even though I'm just trying to help. He wants nothing to do with me or any help I could provide him. He won't talk to anyone. He needs help Albus, but he won't accept it. He'll fail and we will both suffer the consequences." He mumbled. The old man eyes twinkled, his smile never fading from his face.

"If I do dare say Severus, Draco needs a distraction, so he can maybe get the help he needs." Albus stood by the window, Severus slowly approached it again.

"What are you getting at?" Albus smile grew as he witnessed Anastasia happily chatting with Master Zabini.

"Anastasia is quite the charmer, isn't she?" Severus gave a confused look to his friend. "I think that Draco just needs a good friend to rely on." With that, he walked away, leaving Severus pondering by the window. Severus smiled, as he thought to himself. His robes swished in the wind as he quickly made his way towards the dungeons.

~~~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~~~

I laughed heartily as Blaise cracked another joke. He was being unbelievably hilarious today. We had been walking around the white, cold grounds since late morning. We were having the greatest of time, just laughing and enjoying each other's company. It had been months since that glorious Hogmeade trip, and I've never been happier. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. Just that thought made me smile. Finally we had found a bench, I sat down lazily as Blaise took the comfort of laying his head in my lap. I played with his dark hair.

"Hey Meredith?" I kept staring out at the winter-donned landscape.

"Yes, Blaise."

"Have you thought of what you're going to do after school?"

"Nope."

"Really? You're graduating this year and it hasn't even crossed your mind?"

"Nope, it hasn't. How about you?" I looked down, his face darkened, then it was replaced with a devious grin. He sat up to face me.

"I want to do something worthy of my status, something that would make my mother proud. Maybe settle down with someone."

"Oh really? Do you have anyone in mind?" I playfully shoved him, he held onto my hand. My heart began to pound uncontrollably.

"Well I've been thinking about this for a while and…"

"Yes Blaise." His face grew closer to mine.

"Meredith, I've been wondering if…" He sighed with annoyance as he was interrupted.

"MEREDITH! MEREDITH!" We watched a nervous girl run up to us. She looked like she was a first year. She stopped a little before us, breathing heavily as if she had been running around for a while. "Are you Meredith?"

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" She huffed again, she was seriously out of energy.

"I was told by Professor Snape." She drew in another deep breath. "To tell you to report to him immediately." I quickly stood, knowing the consequences of what my tardiness would cost me.

"Thank you very much. Now run along." I smiled sweetly at her. She nodded and shyly smiled at Blaise before running off in another direction. I turned towards Blaise, he seemed irritated. "It will be okay, I'll meet up with you later?"

"Yeah sure, see you later lovely." I waved as I darted towards the castle. I ran past the other bustling students, many looked in my direction but I just kept going. I began to fidget with my hair as I knocked on his door. It was an awful habit that I had picked up while mindlessly observing the others around me. The door opened.

"Come in." He grunted as left the door open. I closed it quietly behind me. "You're probably wondering why I beckoned you down here?" I nodded my head, daring not to speak. He leaned against a table and looked sternly at me. His facial expression was blank but his voice made him seem almost excited. "I wanted to discuss about your end of the bargain, if I remember right you still owe me for allowing you to go to Hogmeade." I nodded again. I began to internally shake. What did he want me to do? "I've been noticing how comfortable you around your class mates, especially Mr. Zabini."

"I haven't done anything with him, he's just a friend." He backhanded me. My cheek began to sting.

"I didn't say you can speak. Now, I don't care, what you're not doing with Mr. Zabini. I want you to keep up with the prestigious friendships that you have made." I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Just like I said, except, I want you to get a little bit closer to Draco mainly. He seems to be slipping up more and more lately. He looks as if he hasn't slept properly in awhile, and he hasn't been reporting to his classes." I nodded my head, I was still confused on what he wanted me to do. "Good, now leave." Shock came over me as he shoved me out of the room. All he wanted me to do is become better friends with Draco? That's all I had to do? I walked around aimlessly, random thoughts just consuming my attention. The light outside had fallen, and it was well into the evening, I had missed dinner, again. I sighed. This was turning into a ridiculous habit; I need to eat more than twice a day. I passed the loo, and over hear someone crying. I quietly peeked around the corner, not wanting to get caught; it was the boy's lavatory after all. A tall blonde boy was crying over a sink, unable to lift his head upright. I crept towards the crying boy, just wanting nothing more but to comfort him, he seemed so sad. I gently touched his shoulder, he jump up startled.

"What are you doing here?" Draco voice was cracking. I placed my hand on the side of his face.

"I heard crying. Are you okay, Draco?" He shoved my hand off the side of his face.

"I'll be just fine, once you leave."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will, just leave already." He turned away from me again, trying to fight off another set of tears. He was ashamed of crying in front of me.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can fix it." He glared at me.

"NO ONE CAN FIX IT!" I took a step back, surprised by his outburst.

"Maybe I could, we won't know if you don't tell me."

"Don't act like you know what I'm going through. No one can help me." He sat back down. He put his head in his hands, and let the tears fall freely. It was utterly heartbreaking to watch someone as confident, and arrogant as him, cry. Something must really be bothering him; no wonder my father wanted me to spend time with him. I knelt down and engulfed him in a hug. He tensed up, and slowly began to relax again. He shook and silently sobbed. I patted his back.

"It will be alright, I'm here." He let out another loud sob.

"No it won't. No it won't."

"Yes it will." I whispered into his ear. He nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Meredith, I can't fix it. I can't fix it. If I fail, it's all over." We stayed like that for a while. His sobs began to grow farther and farther apart, and eventually stopped. He lifted his head and wiped his swollen eyes. I smiled. We just stared at each other for a while in silence. It was nice. I wiped a strayed piece of hair out of his face, he smiled at me. I stood and offered him my hand.

"Ready to go back to the common room?" He carefully took my hand and stood.

"I guess, I'll be as ready as I'm ever going to be." He said in a small voice.

"It will be fine. Let's go, before were found together by the bathroom, instead of the library." He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, that would be bad wouldn't it?" We both laughed as we spilled into the corridor. We quickly made our way towards our common room, it was well after eleven. Before we entered Draco whispered in my ear.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Not even two seconds later, we were cornered.

"Where were you two?"

"None of your business, Snape!" Draco spat at my father. I stood shocked. What did he have against my father?

"It is my business when two of my students are found sneaking back into their common room at this hour of night."

"Well Professor I was…" His glared stopped me from speaking farther. I began to stare at the ground. Draco grabbed me by the arm, began to drag me away.

"As fun as this was Snape, we have class tomorrow. So we must be getting our sleep." Quickly Draco pushed me towards the girl's staircase.

"Goodnight and thanks again." He whispered. I smiled and was going to reply but he was gone. I looked back at my father; he looked thoroughly satisfied for some reason. I ran towards my room and slammed the door, not caring who heard it. I jumped on my bed, just wanting some relief. What's wrong with Draco? I've never seen him so sad. Also what's his problem against my father? It was a legitimate question. We did arrive back after hours. Is that why my father wanted me to get closer to Draco? Is it really to see what's wrong with him? Is he really concerned about Draco's well-being? I don't understand why my father looked so please after Draco's outburst? He didn't get angry at all. Whatever he seems to be getting out of this, I don't think I'll ever understand.


	7. Saving Draco

_~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~~_

_"From our source in the ministry, she does very advanced magic for her age. Never had formal training, or decent schooling, but she manages to outdo wizards twice her age." _

_"Good, very good."_

_"Yes, sir. Skilled and beautiful." _

_"Like her mother?" _

_"Yes, sir. Just like mother." _

_"Even better." _

~~~~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up, Blaise." I purred into his ear. He smiled and pulled me down onto his bed with him. "Hey. That doesn't mean you can hold me hostage. Get up." I laughed.

"I think I'm just comfortable right here. I could lay here all day." I struggled to get out of his strong grasp.

"You can't. I can't. We have classes today. And if we don't get going soon, we're going to miss breakfast. I don't think I can get through another day missing it again." He sighed as he released me. I punched the side of his leg lightly. He sat up and stretched. I watched his muscles flex as he did so. I turned quickly before he noticed me staring. I approached Draco's bed. I reached for the curtain.

"Don't even bother, he's gone already." I dropped my hand and turned towards Blaise again. He was standing in just his boxers. I covered my eyes and blushed.

"Blaise put some clothes on."

"Why? You were just fine a minute ago."

"Yes, that's because I thought you had more clothes than you actually do. Oh god." He got closer. I backed up and clumsily landed on Draco's empty bed. Blaise laughed.

"You act like you've never seen a half naked guy before."

"Because I haven't. Now, go put some clothes on and I'll meet you in the great hall."

"Okay. Nice to hear, that I was your first half naked boy. Would you like to describe the experience Madame?"

"Maybe when I'm less traumatized." I squealed. He laughed again.

"Fine you win. I'll see you in the great hall." I heard a door slam and water turn on. I uncovered my eyes. The coast was clear. I quickly made my exit out of the room. I skipped towards the great hall. My smile disappeared once I saw Draco. I ran straight towards him, and sat down.

"Are you okay?" He laid his head against his arm, which rested on the table. He looked utterly exhausted. He had dark bags under his eyes.

"No, I'm not." He whispered quietly. I placed my hand on top of his, trying to comfort him.

"You looked as if you haven't slept."

"I haven't."

"Oh, Draco. You need your sleep. Blaise told me that you left early."

"I never even made it to bed. I was up all night."

"Draco, you can't do that to yourself."

"I know."

"How touching." I looked up to see my father staring back down at us. I let go of Draco's hand. Draco tried to sneer at him, but he was too tired.

"What do you want, Professor?" Draco's words were harsh.

"Oh, just noticing how close some of my students are getting." My father gazed straight at Draco. "Maybe, if you didn't spend so much time with female student body, you could get a decent night's rest, and be able to work on your _assignments_ better." Draco was going to retort, but my father had walked away to harass other students that were arriving in the hall. Draco slammed his head against the table. I patted his back. Suddenly someone covered my eyes. I pulled my hands back into my lap.

"Guess who?" I could mentally see Blaise smiling.

"You better have clothes on this time." He chuckled as he sat down next to me. Pansy and Theo sat down across from us.

"What about having clothes on?" Pansy asked.

"Oh nothing. Blaise decided to scar my eyes this morning."

"Hey you enjoyed it." Blaise wrapped his arm around me and raise a glass of pumpkin juice in the other. "I'm proud to announce that Meredith saw her first half naked man this morning, and she was lucky to get such a handsome one at that." I playfully shoved him over. Pansy laughed, Theo remained silent, but smiled. Everyone began to happily chat as they ate. I quietly listened, while I ate some toast. I could feel Draco sinking farther and farther into the bench.

"Is he okay?" Blaise whispered. I turned towards Draco, he looked flushed.

"I think, I'm going to take him back to his room." I stood, and Blaise stood.

"I'll help you." I sat him back down.

"I'll be fine, you have class to go to anyways."

"You do too." Blaise said defensively. I pulled Draco to his feet, he leaned against me.

"No I don't. I have free first period." I began to slowly walk Draco out of the hall. "I'll meet you in the library Theo." I called out before we disappeared out of sight. Once we made it to his room, I gently laid him down on his bed. He fell asleep instantly. I carefully pulled his shoes off and pulled the covers up over him. I quietly crept to my room for a potion and quietly crept back. I quickly wrote a note and placed the vile on top of it. I looked once more at Draco, before I left the room. He looked like a sleeping angel. I found Theo near the restricted section of the library, he was causally skimming a book. I sat down.

"Is he going to be okay?" I sighed.

"I hope so, he looks absolutely dreadful. I left him a little pick me up though. I'll check on him after potions today." I decided to change the subject. "So what are you reading?" He put the book down and slid it towards me. I read the cover. _'__Creatures of the Night_' I slid it back to him. "Looks interesting."

"Not really. I was trying to pass some time until you got here."

"Oh." Was all I had to say.

"Yeah." I pulled a quill out of my sachet and began to finish my transfiguration essay. He decided to do the same, instead of pursuing whatever he had originally intended to say to me. Time was passing, unbearably slow. It was awkward trying to do my work with Theo around. Occasionally, he would look over at me and stare until he thought I caught on, but I knew the whole time he was looking. I mean normally in class, we work together fine, but here he was just acting strange. I could just invade his mind for some answers, but I'm scared of what I might find.

"Ah, Ms. S…"

"Meredith." I corrected Slughorn.

"Ms. Meredith, I was wondering if you could stay after class for a moment?"

"Of course, sir." He was going to invite me to one of his elite Slug club parties. He had been trying to catch me all week to cordially invite me, but I've been dodging him quite well. Except for today, I guess it had to happen sometime. Theo waved as he departed with the other seventh years. I slowly began to pack my stuff back into my sachet as Slughorn stalk towards me.

"I must say, you are almost impossible to find outside of class." He stated.

"I've been very busy with my studies sir, it's not an intentional habit. You must understand?" Total lie, I just don't want to talk to you.

"Oh, good to hear. Your just as studious as your father is." I raised my eyebrow.

"Why, thank you sir?" I said with uncertainty. It's the first time that someone has compared me to him, instead of my mother, it made me feel strangely good.

"Oh, no problem my dear. Not a lot of students show such workmanship."

"Thank you again. But I'm sure you didn't have me stay after, to compliment my study habits." I'm getting anxious, I don't have a lot of time before my evening class, I still need to check on Draco.

"Right again." He leaned in real close, as if telling a secret. He held onto my shoulder confidently. "I would like to invite you to a little gathering next Saturday, that I only offer to select students. I would like you to come, I will have some famous guests there, many of them were my former students. Some of which could easily help you in the future, especially when paired with your skills." I dramatically seemed to ponder this over, just for Slughorn's amusement. I notice a lot of girls do this to get attention, but I just want him to actually think I'm considering it. I know he is likes theatrics even if he is conscious of it or not. I smiled.

"I would love to sir, but I've already made plans with a friend, and I would feel dreadful if I backed out of my promise." I said sweetly.

"You could bring them along, I do allow people to bring a guest." I internally was getting frustrated. Slughorn really trying to push me into going to his 'gathering'.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but what we planned can't be pushed back to a farther date."

I kept my cool and hoped this would work. He seemed to back away from me.

"Ah, maybe another time." I smiled and shook my head, I really want out of here. He clapped his hands together. "Good, good. I'll make sure to inform you earlier next time."

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get to my next lesson." He directed me towards the door.

"It was lovely talking to you, Meredith. Maybe next time."

"Sure sir. That would be delightful." I turned and quickly scurried down the corridor. I needed to get to Draco. I received some interesting looks as I raced up the boy's staircase. The Slytherins that lingered in the common room had nothing better to do than gossip about me going up there. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Meredith?"

"I'm here to check on you."

"Come over here then."

I gracefully walked to his side and carefully sat down next to him. The vile I had left was empty and he looked much better. He sat up with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling? You look better." I placed my hand on top of his. He yawned.

"I feel much better, thank you."

"Good. I was worried about you."

"Really? You were?"

"Yes, I was Draco. You can't do that to yourself anymore, you're not indestructible." His playful demeanor disappeared. His facial expression darkened.

"I know. It needs to be fixed." He whispered. I hugged him, not wanting to repeat the encounter we had in the lavoratory. I won't pry anymore. I'll wait for him to tell me on his own.

"I understand. But tell me when you need another pick me up, because I could whip one up in no time, just let me know. I don't want you sick as a dog again. My days are dreadfully boring without you." I let go of him, and watched him smirk.

"Okay, that just sounds awfully painful for you not being able to see me. I guess you'll be making me a giant batch of that potion for a while, otherwise you might have to cope without seeing me as much."

"Oh. I will." We laughed and talked well into the night.


	8. Weird Dreams & New Feelings

_"What are you thinking about?" I sighed and lazily turned towards Draco. His tired eyes were staring down at me. _

"I don't know. Stuff I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really Draco. I think I'm going to lay down for awhile." I slowly got up from the chair that I was relaxing in. "I'll see you later." I made my way towards the stairs before being stopped.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Blaise quietly whispered.

"Yeah, we are. I'm just going to lay down for awhile."

"Are you feeling okay?" He placed his hand on top of my forehead, trying to feel for a temperature. I smiled and gently wiped his hand from my face.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired is all. I'll see you later tonight." I waved and quickly made my way towards my room. I flipped the covers back, and crawled into the middle of the bed. It feels so soft. I'll just take a quick nap.

_"Hello my dear, how are you today?" _

_"Great. Thank you for asking. How may I help you?" I smiled and batted my eyes at the handsome stranger. He leaned in close, smiling as he did so. _

_"I was informed that you possess something…valuable." _

_"Valuable sir?"_

_"Yes something valuable Ms. Snape." I gave him a confused look. _

_"What is it that you want, sir?" He leaned in closer, over the small desk I was presently sitting behind. He whispered into my ear. _

_"Something you call Formula 52." I smiled as he drew away from my face. _

_"Ah, you must have been talking to Professor Slughorn. I'm sorry to say that Formula 52 isn't completed as of yet; right now it is all theoretical. Is there anything else that you needed sir?" He clutched my arm and smirked down evilly at me. _

_"Now that you mention it, I need you." _I woke up and gasped for air; the dream seemed so real. Why would I dream about me being a desk clerk? Also what was Formula 52? The clock struck eight. It was time to meet Blaise. I combed through my hair with my fingers and checked my makeup quick. Everything seemed to be intact. I nervously walked to the common room to meet up with Blaise. I looked around the room, no one was in it. I hugged my arms around myself. Scared of being alone.

"Boo." I shrieked and jumped away. I heard Blaise chuckle from behind me. "Someone's a little jumpy tonight." I smacked his arm.

"Don't do that. You really scared me."

"Why is that? Does common room frighten you when it's empty?"

"No it frightens me more when it isn't." He chuckled again. "I'm fine, I just had a weird dream." He gently pushed some hair out of my face and smiled at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm good. Let's just go."

"Okay madame, follow me." He pointed towards the exit, I smiled. We lurked in the shadows as teachers and prefects passed.

"Where are you taking me?" I declared after awhile. It seemed as if we were wandering around without a purpose.

"You'll see." After we wandered around for another ten minutes, we stopped right in front of a large wall. He made me stand a few feet back from him, as he began to pace. Suddenly, a door appeared out of nowhere. I stared in awe. He beckoned me to follow him into the room. It was an enchanting opening, within a delicate forest. A blanket laid upon a small raft. It was set at the foot of the pond. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the direction of the raft. I nervously sat on it as he pushed it away from the embankment. I was speechless as I stared all around me, it was beautiful. "Do you like it?" I shook my head.

"Yes, I do." I turned towards him. He was smirking. "Where are we?"

"The Room of Requirement."

"Room of What?"

"Room of Requirement. It's a room that changes to meet the requirement a of person's or people's desires."

"It's beautiful." He laid back on the raft.

"Ah, yes. Everything I desire is beautiful." I smiled and laid down next to him as we slowly glided across the pond. For hours Blaise talked and charmed me into eating a picnic styled dinner with him. We stared up into the indoor stars, the fake nighttime sky was breathtaking.

"Blaise?"

"Yes, Meredith?" He wrapped his arm loosely around me, as I laid my head on his chest.

"Thank you for tonight."

"Your welcome." We laid in silence for a few minutes, until he spoke up again. "Meredith?"

"Yes, Blaise?"

"I had an alterative motive for asking you to come here with me tonight." I lifted my head up, and stared down at him.

"What is it?" I could feel his heart quicken in pace. I began to sweat with anticipation. He was going to ask me something.

"Well Meredith." He paused and inhaled. He seemed to get more and more nervous. He cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes it's just." He sat up, and leaned in close. "Meredith, I like you…and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" My eyes opened wide with shock. I can't believe he just asked me that. I pulled away from him, unsure of how to answer him.

"Umm…Blaise. I would love to but…"

"But what?"

"I would love to, but I don't think my father would approve of me dating anyone."

"What your father doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"But that's the problem, he will know." He stood up furiously.

"How! We're in school for cripes sake. What is Snape going to tell him or something? He can just mind his own damn business!" I flinched. "I've noticed that man has had an irregular interest in you. Always beckoning you to meet him in his office and you always go running to him." His nostrils flared in anger, he was trying to find things to blame.

"Blaise, calm down." I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"Are you with Snape? Is that it? Is that why you don't want to date? I figured you were into older men, but not that old. He could almost be your father at his age!"

"Blaise you don't understand."

"No, no I don't understand."

"Blaise. Blaise." I placed my hands on both sides of his face. I looked straight into his eyes. "He is my father." Instantly his anger was replaced with a dumbfounded look.

"What?"

"Professor Snape is my father. My name is Meredith Snape." He gently pulled my hands from his face and held them.

"Are you serious Meredith?"

"Yes, I am."

"How is that possible? I mean, you look nothing like that greasy old bat."

"I prefer if you didn't say that. I know we don't look alike."

"Why do you defend him? He treats you like crap. You can't possibly be related."

"He doesn't treat me any different than he does with anyone else. And yes we are related. Blood related."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"He doesn't like me sharing personal information about him. That's why I neglected to bring up my surname."

"Why would it matter if people knew that you were related to him or not? What harm would come of that?"

"I don't know. He's a very private man. I don't question his orders, I just follow them. Maybe he didn't want people to know, because he knew that people would act like this." Tears began to well up in my eyes. It was getting very difficult to talk about my father so open like this. Blaise wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Meredith. I didn't mean to get you upset." I sniffled.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." He wiped the tears from my eyes. We just stood there embracing each other. Eventually we parted.

"Do you want to go back to the common room?"

"Sure." I whispered. He guided me back through the corridors, no longer afraid of running into a prefect or a teacher. Blaise was silent. Questions were forming within his mind. Questions he was frighten to ask of. One still burned bright, and lingered in his thoughts more so than the rest. Why don't I just say yes? He was still shocked to find out who I really was, but didn't care. It hadn't changed his feelings about me. We quietly entered the common room, it was empty again. I quickly scurried towards the girl staircase, until I was slammed back into a wall.

"Meredith, just wait." He closed the gap in between the wall and me. "My offer still stands. I still want you to be my girlfriend." I looked down at the ground with uncertain eyes. What do I say? What do I say? Do I want to? Or not? Hopefully I won't regret this.

"Blaise." I slowly raised my gaze to meet his. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Suddenly I was flying off my feet. "Blaise put me down." I laughed, he was spinning me in circles.

"You don't realize how happy you have made me."

"Apparently. Put me down." He did as he was told. He was smiling from ear to ear. "Blaise you do realize, we need to keep this quiet for awhile."

"Yeah, I do. And it's okay. As long as I get you." He hugged me once again.

"Thanks for understanding. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night my sweet." He gently kissed my hand, before waving me off to bed.

_Little did we know that someone was watching._


	9. Ouch

_"Who is that guy?" Pansy pointed towards the man skulking around the great hall. It looked as if he was on the prowl for something. I nervously took a bite out of my muffin. _

"I'm not sure. I wonder who he is?"

"It's Nathaniel Pucey. He's an ministry investigator." Theo declared. I began to tense up. He must be here to examine me and my father's behaviors, as promised by the minister himself. I was really hoping he was kidding. I looked at my father. He seemed emotionless. I stared back at the table, I no longer wanted my muffin.

"Are you two okay?" I looked at Blaise, then at Draco, who seemed to be quivering.

"Yes." We both quickly replied. Mr. Pucey spotted me and trudged his way over towards our table. I couldn't breathe in properly. Draco stiffened.

"Ah, just the girl I was looking for." I pretended to play dumb.

"Hello sir. I don't believe we have met." I offered my hand to him but he sneered.

"Don't play coy with me darling. You know why I'm here, I just wanted to let you know, that I will be watching every move you make. One mistake and you'll end up in a great deal of trouble. Do you understand me?" I retracted my hand, and stood.

"Yes, I do understand Mr. Pucey. I would just like to make myself clear, I do not appreciate being threatened, especially when you have no proof that I have done anything wrong. So I suggest that your watching and monitoring is kept at a distance, otherwise you might find yourself in a terrible situation."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is sir. But now you will have to excuse me, or better yet, I'll just tell you, since your going to be following anyways. I'm going to Ancient Runes now. Good day to you sir." I pulled Blaise up along side of me, we walked out together. Once we were out of earshot he whispered to me.

"What was that about?"

"He's here to watch over what my father and me do. He's here to make sure that we aren't doing anything out of the ordinary." He pulled me aside into an empty classroom.

"Okay, but I don't understand why?"

"I did something over the summer that I'm not proud of, so he's here to bother us. For the next few days I need to lay low. Especially after what I just did." I lowered my voice as some first years passed by.

"Yeah, what you did back there was brilliant. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Me either frankly. I don't know what came over me."

"Totally random. That's what I like about you, you know that?" I smiled and glanced around before kissing him on the cheek. We were still unknown to the rest of the world.

"Thanks Blaise. But I got to go before I'm made out to be a liar. I'll see you later though."

"Bye love."

"Bye." I quickly ran towards Ancient Runes, if I could hurry up fast enough, I would make it before the last bell. Mr. Pucey was smirking as he waited outside the room. I huffed as he arrogantly pointed towards the inside of the classroom. Professor Babbling nervously twitched back and forth as Mr. Pucey took a seat in the back of the room. I can feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head. As best as I could, I ignored the man. I answered every question that was asked of me, and took impeccable notes as she lectured about similar symbols found in different cultures. As soon as she dismissed us, I took off, but Mr. Pucey was hot on my trail. Other students parted out of my way, to ensure they weren't next to fall on the ministry's bad list.

~~~~~~~ Nathaniel Pucey's POV~~~~~~~

_While observing the girl, I noticed that she was quite intelligent, and a charmer. She had an answer for every question that was asked of her. She seems to be mild mannered, which I found not to be correct, when provoked she threatens violence. She seems to have loner tendencies, but doesn't discourage attention she receives from other students. But she seems to extremely dislike any extra attention from her professors, especially from Horace Slughorn. From what I hear from other students in Hogwarts, she hangs out with questionable people. She seems to be closest to Zabini & Malfoy. _

I looked over my notes, satisfied with what I had collected about the daughter. She was a little easier to observe than her father. I could tell from the start that Snape wouldn't let his guard down, which was disappointing to find, because he's skilled at Occumlency. I tried to intimidate him when I showed up to observe him teaching, but he seemed unfazed. He ignored my presence well. All I could write about him was:

_Easily irritated by know-it-alls. Particularly cruel towards Griffindors and incompetent students. Also has low tolerance for people talking out of turn. _

I pushed my notes away, and decided what I was going to do next didn't needed to be documented for the ministry.

~~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~~~

I nervously pulled at my hair. I was alone for the moment, but I knew it was only a matter of time. Mr. Pucey had ducked out of sight after my divination lesson. Which was relieving and frightening at the same time. I'm happy that he is gone, but now I don't know what that man is up to. He could be doing anything, most likely something that I'm not going to enjoy. I hope he isn't pestering my father, he was already angry with me, Mr. Pucey doesn't need to help the cause. I'm spending most of my free period hiding in the girl's lavoratory. I need to be alone. I made sure to pick the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle in it, no one willingly wants to listen to her whine. I can't really hear anything that she is doing at the moment, I'm too stressed to care. I laid down on the basin of the washtub. I have never in my life felt so uncomfortable. I have never had someone pay so close of attention to me, it's unnerving. So long, I've lived a life of solitude. No extravagance. No social contact. And now everything is different. Everyone's main focus is on me and I don't know what to do. I want to impress them and lavish them with my talents, but I never realize the amount of stress I would be under. My friends, my boyfriend, my teachers, other students and now a ministry investigator were suffocating me with their attention. As much as I admire my friends and Blaise, part of me wishes to go back to how it used to be. I want to be left alone for hours on end. I want little contact with other people again. I want to work on my elixir concept, which I have been neglecting. I just want it back to normal. I closed my eyes for a while.

"Meredith are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Pansy hovering over. I sat up and stretched.

"Yeah why?"

"Theo said you didn't show up at the library." I smacked my head. I totally spaced out Theo. I was too concerned about myself.

"Oh no. I forgot. Well I'll just leave now."

"Don't bother. The period is almost over. He said he would see you later in Defense Against the Dark Arts." I jumped to my feet.

"I'm going to be late. Thanks for telling me. I'll talk with you later." I quickly waved and bolted for the grand staircase. I received many bewildered looks as I raced passed people on the staircase. I needed to get there on time, before it becomes the last thing I do. I finally reached the corridor; the classroom's door was wide open. I was so close. Suddenly, something grasped my wrist, causing me to stop. "What the hell?" I yelled anxiously, I really needed to get to class on time.

"Miss Snape, I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" Mr. Pucey asked. I yanked my hand out of his grasp, now I was irritated.

"I do mind. Now if you excuse me, I'm late for class." He clamped his hand on my shoulder, preventing me from walking away. "Remove your hand from me. I told you no."

"Well now, I'm not asking." He began to drag me down the corridor to an empty room. He shoved me inside and closed the door. I held my wand inside my pocket. I'm scared of what he wants. "No need to feel threatened Miss Snape, I just wanted to clarify some things with you." I sat upon the desk, clearly not wanting to get close to the man.

"I'm not sure about that." He chuckled before conjuring a stool to sit on as he sat in front of me. His eyes look friendly, but that doesn't necessarily mean his intentions are.

"So Anastasia…"

"Meredith. If you're going to address me at all call me Meredith."

"Okay, Meredith. What is your relationship like with your father?"

"Normal."

"What is your relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

"He's my friend."

"What is your relationship with Blaise Zabini?"

"He's another friend of mine."

"Is that so?" I internally twitched. Did he know?

"Yes. Why does that matter?"

"Oh nothing, just soothing my curiosity. How are you liking Hogwarts so far?" I stared at the man. His questions were becoming increasing strange.

"It's fine."

"I was told that you told the hat to put you in Slytherin. Why is that?"

"I wanted to be in the house my parents were in."

"What is your view on blood purity?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Slytherin, is mostly based on certain traits, but one major thing that is considered about that house is blood purity. What is your view on it?"

"I don't really have an opinion about that."

"Interesting. What's your opinion about the Dark lord returning?" I gave the man a confused look. Why does he want my opinion on that?

"I don't know. I was sheltered most of my life, but from what I hear he is a man that is to be feared. He's a dark wizard who has murdered a lot of people." I began to feel a slight pressure in my head. He's trying to gain access to my thoughts. I'm certainly not going to let him do that. I began to visible rub my temple.

"Is that really how you feel about it?" I feel the pressure increasing.

"I would prefer if you didn't do that."

"If I didn't do what, Meredith?" He began to smile knowing full well what I meant.

"I'm growing tired of this conversation, I'm going to head to class now." I jumped off the desktop and made my way towards the door. My hand was on the handle.

"We'll continue this another time." Oh joy. I didn't reply. I shuffled down the corridor as quickly as I could. I don't want to be dragged away again. I knocked quietly on the door. It swung open, to reveal my angry father.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry sir. I was on my way here and…"

"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuse. You have detention tonight at 8."

"But sir, I really didn't…" He raised his hand. I immediately stopped talking, thinking he was going to strike me.

"Get in your seat before you end up with a whole week of detentions." I bowed my head.

"Yes sir." I ran towards my seat. The slutty Ravenclaw next to me snickered. I just wanted nothing more than not to be there at the moment.


	10. Hospital Wing

_The door opened and I was yanked through the doorway. I flinched when I heard the door slam behind me. I was definitely in trouble. Suddenly my face made contact with the stone floor and before I could register what was happening my head was picked up (by my hair) and slammed several times into the ground. Then it all went dark._

"Wake up dearly. It's a bright new day." I slowly opened my eyes, to be blinded with sterile whiteness. The pain hit me like thunder; I raised a hand to my swollen head.

"What happened?" I tried to sit up, but I was pushed back down on the cot.

"Don't strain yourself my dear, you smashed your head a good one." She placed a small cup to my lips and by the smell of it; it was a strong healing potion. "Swallow this. Then you can sit up." I quickly down the vile stuff. I instantly began to feel better. The old matron smiled down at me. "That's better."

"I feel a bit better."

"Good, but I can't release you until later today."

"Oh." She patted my arm as if to comfort me.

"But that doesn't mean you can't have visitors. The headmaster is here to see you. Are you up to seeing him?" I shifted nervously.

"Um…sure." The doors opened, to reveal Dumbledore smiling. He quickly walked towards my cot and summoned a chair.

"Hello Anastasia. How are you this morning?"

"I would be better if I could go to my room."

"An…yes it would, wouldn't it? But you must stay here until Madam Pomfrey has declared you completely healed."

"Oh."

"So do you remember what happened last night?"

"I'm not sure. I think I fell."

"It must be a common thing for your family. I can remember when you father had fallen down a flight of stairs while he was attending here."

"Really I never knew that." I forced a laugh. I stared up at the old man; his eyes were gleaming with unknown knowledge.

"I see that Mr. Zabini has been up here to see you." I glanced at the note that was lying on the table next to me. Blaise scribbled my name clearly on the front.

"Oh, I didn't even notice. I'll have to thank him later. So Headmaster how are you today?"

"I'm doing well my dear. I just came down here to check on you, your father seemed quite distressed last night when you didn't show up for your detention."

"Really?" Why would he do that? He was the one who did this to me.

"Yes he was. I would expect him to show up any moment now to talk to you." As if on queue, he walked through the doors and towards us. "Ah, Severus right on time, as usual. I would stay and chat but I need to talk to Professor Slughorn before the day begins." I stared at my feet as he stood next to me.

"Who did this to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me. You know who did this."

"I don't understand sir. I went to your room for my detention and all I remember is my face hitting the floor." He was silent for a moment.

"What time did you arrive for your detention?" I lifted my gaze to meet his. He looked emotionless but his voice seemed confused.

"At 7:30. I wanted to be extra early because I was inexcusably tardy for your lesson."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir." Suddenly I felt an immense pressure in my head. I cried out in pain. Then it disappeared. My father reached out and tightly held onto my hand.

"What are you hiding?"

"I don't know what you mean." His grip began to crush my fingers. I bit my lip, in fear of making a loud noise. Madam Pomfery was in her office.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're hiding something, otherwise you wouldn't shelter your thoughts." I started to hear my knuckles crack under the pressure.

"I didn't even realize I was doing it sir. I'm sorry. I must have not brought it down since yesterday when Mr. Pucey was trying to access it. I'm so sorry sir." He let go of my hand. I quickly laid my limp hand in my lap.

"Who taught you?"

"I taught myself a long time ago, I usually never use it though. Well except…I know it's an invasion of other people's privacy but sometimes I use it to see what my friends are thinking. I just want to fit in. But I never use it on adults, not until yesterday. You must believe me." He stayed quiet for several minutes; it almost looked like he was nearly smiling but it quickly disappeared.

"You say Mr. Pucey was trying to see your thoughts? When was this?"

"When I was on my way to your class, he dragged me off in the other direction to question me, even though I told him that I had class."

"You say he deliberately pulled you aside?"

"Yes, he did. I clearly told him, that I couldn't talk at that moment; otherwise I would be late for class. And was like 'well now I'm not asking'."

"Avoid him like the plague. You got that?" I shook my head slowly.

"Yes sir."

"Good." He quickly turned away and left the room. His robes were flying behind him. He left me confused of what just happened. I whispered a spell and my hand went back to its original state. I don't want Madam Pomfrey getting suspicious.

For hours on end, all I could do is stare that the blinding whiteness of the hospital wing. I couldn't look out the windows anymore. The beautiful blanket of fresh snow was calling my name, and I couldn't go to it. I just stared depressingly at it. Only one person has come in all morning, and it was a first year that threw up. I could of lived without their company. It was the most sickening thirty minutes; I've ever had to willingly deal with. I want to go back to my room; at least I could work on my elixir concept. My room is a comfortable place to be alone, but here it was slowly killing my soul. I mean I'm seriously over-exaggerating, but come on. Madam Pomfrey's pitiful excuses of conversation were not satisfying at all. I know that she doesn't talk to a lot of people, but you're a healer. You got to have a little better communication skills than a pie. The afternoon came and went by. No one came to visit me. Not even Blaise. Blaise. Never mind Blaise left me a note, which I neglected to read. Note. Where's the note? I frantically looked around; it was sitting on the bedside table where Dumbledore had pointed out earlier. Maybe it's good that I didn't think about it, when my father was around. He would of taken the opportunity to discipline me for it. He crushed my hand trying to find out about something that I thought he did to start with. I carefully picked up the note as if it was going to crumble from the slightest touch. As my eyes darted across the handwritten scripture, I began to smile.

Meredith,

I've been wondering where you went. I thought you purposely skipped out on me last night, but being in the hospital wing is a good excuse. I mean I'm not happy that you're hurt, I'm happy you didn't purposely forget about me. I came to see you as soon as I heard, but you were sleeping. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to bother you. But I promise I will see you soon.

Love, Blaise.

~~~~~~~~Unknown's POV~~~~~~~~~

_"Did you do it?" _

_"Yes, I did." He smirked, satisfied._

_"So we are able to access it at anytime?" The other male could barely contain his excitement. _

_"Yes, we can. But not right now. It will cause too much pain."_

_"Damn. I understand that I guess."_

_"Yeah you better. Pain will cause suspicion." _

_"Right. We need to cover our bases first, then the fun will begin."_

_"Oh yes it will." _

Nathaniel Pucey's POV~~~~~~

_Upon hearing about some recent events at Hogwarts, your presence is needed back at your normal post at the ministry. You will compile a report of your findings, and a date for your next visit should be scheduled quite soon. _

I crumbled open the letter, no doubt that Dumbledore and Snape had something to do with this. No matter, everything that I collected was sufficient enough to make a report. It's just that girl. Snape's daughter held more truths than she originally tried to lead on. She held a certain mystic about herself, a lot like her father, but there was something more. Something seemed a bit off about her, as beautiful and cunning as she is, there is something wrong about her demeanor. A bit too reserved for my liking. Even with that boyfriend of hers, she was devotionally obedient towards her father. Yes, it didn't take long to figure that Zabini was more to her than what she was trying to say. I have an inkling that Snape doesn't even have the slightest idea about the relationship. I'm not sure how she will feel if I make a casual conversation about it with her father. If I'm correct, something bad will happen from it. I opened the doors to the hospital wing. I spotted her smiling and reading a piece of parchment over and over again. No doubt from the boyfriend. I grunted loud enough for her to hear. Her smiled quickly disappeared and she frowned at my presence. I walked up to her bedside. She stared suspiciously at me. I could only smile at her respond.

"I wanted to check on you before I left, thinking you would be upset with my soon absence, but you seem pretty content." I pointed to the paper. "I'm guessing it's from the boyfriend." She quickly hid the paper, obviously I was right.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Pucey. Now that you have made your appearance, you can leave." She was trying to advert my attention, but I'm not going to fall for it.

"Don't try to trick me with coy word plays, Ms. Snape. I know you all too well. I just wanted to inform you that we'll being getting more familiar with each other very soon."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all. Just stating a mere fact. But now I bid you good day, and also, have fun with Mr. Zabini." I walked away. I could sense her heart was pounding wildly. She was frighten, just like I wanted her to be.


	11. Oh No

Weeks had gone by, without sighting Mr. Pucey again. But with his absence, came awful reoccurring migraines. They seemed to happen when I am surrounded by more than one person at a time, mainly around Blaise it seemed. Which is the most inconvenient. He is my boyfriend after all. He was getting a bit paranoid about my indifference about his presence, but the migraines would come all the sudden. I went down to the hospital wing to get it checked out by Madam Pomfrey, but she couldn't find anything. All she could link it to was my recent head injury. She sent me away with painkillers and more questions than answers. The other option was to ask my father, but I'm wary of his presence outside of class. He seemed to only get more and more frustrated at the very sight of me. The only people that I oddly felt normal around were Draco and Theo. Which also added to Blaise's paranoia. He would never admit it, but he was jealous of the attention I was receiving. He should be the only one to give me attention, but no one knows it.

"So is it true?" I snapped out of my dazed.

"Is what true?" I stared curiously at Theo.

"That you and Blaise are dating?" My eyes widened at his question. I moved in close and whispered demandingly.

"How did you know?" He chuckled.

"I heard that from Pansy. She told me this morning." He whispered back.

"HOW?" I demanded loudly. "How Theo, we have been very discreet!"

"I'm not sure, Meredith. That girl can smell a secret from a mile away."

"And food." I laughed at my pitiful excuse of a joke.

"Quite right." I smacked my head against the table we were sitting at in the library.

"How many people do you think she has told?"

"Probably everyone." I groaned. That was what I was dreading.

"I'm so dead."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am." Theo didn't bother to bring it up again; he learned to drop subjects that I didn't like. He quickly changed the conversation.

"I wonder how Blaise is going to take this news?"

"Why do you ask that Theo?" I said into the table more than to him.

"Well because Blaise is coming this way." I perked my head.

"Damn." I was going to try to duck away but we were in plain view. He came to the table with a playful smile, he was completely joyful.

"So Meredith, I heard an interesting rumor today. Apparently we are dating. Do you know anything about it?" Before I could retort, Theo answered.

"Blaise you don't have to seem so clueless about it. The jig is up, your girlfriend just told me all about it." Blaise began to smirk.

"Really now?" He sat down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I forced out a smile.

"Yes, she did." As creepy as it was, Theo had just said exactly what Blaise wanted to hear. It was like a god sent. Then Theo stood up. "I think I'll just leave you two love birds alone. I'll see you later in potions Meredith." He chuckled as he walked away. Blaise was positively radiating next to me. What Theo had said, and pushed away his paranoia about me.

"Now, everyone knows we're official."

"I hope my father doesn't." He pulled me close. It was comforting at the moment, but I was still scared.

"Don't worry about it. If anything, we will face him together."

"Okay." I said uncertain. His words were supposed to be comforting too, but I knew my father wouldn't allow it. We sat and talked there for a while, many people walked by us whispering. Blaise seemed confident but each whisper bothered me more. Finally I had to leave for potions, but Blaise insisted on walking me there himself.

"You really didn't have to walk me down here Blaise. You're going to be late for your lesson now." He leaned and close and pecked the side of my face.

"Well I just wanted to walk My Girlfriend to class." He announced. I turned red. He pecked my cheek again and waved goodbye. Some of the seventh year girls were squealing amongst themselves. He was sweet, but he was embarrassing me in front of people. I have never been show affection properly, and now he was showing it to me all the time, and in public for other people to see. I quickly darted for the classroom, and hid behind Theo. I was trying to make myself as invisible as possible. He just laughed at my futile attempts. Everyone was talking about it and looking at me. I could feel their eyes on the back of my head.

"Theo can you do me a favor?" He looked underneath the desk. Where I was currently hiding under.

"What is it Meredith?"

"Just pretend that I fainted and drag me out of here. Please?" I smiled at him.

"Sorry no can do."

"Please Theo. Please?"

"Nope."

"Come on. Please?"

"Slughorn is coming this way."

"Please Theo? Do it before he gets over here."

"Sorry." He whispered. His posture straighten and I could see Slughorn's shoes approach.

"Good morning, Mr. Nott."

"Good morning Professor." He kindly replied. I wanted to kick him.

"Where is your partner?"

"Probably sleeping somewhere."

"She must have had a busy night with Mr. Zabini. Quite understandable after being cooped up in the hospital wing a couple weeks ago." I jumped in shock. I slammed my head into the underside of the table. "What was that?" Slughorn peeked under the table and chuckled when he saw me. I smiled and waved.

"Good morning Professor." I came out from under the table and stood alongside Theo, who was now smirking. I stomped on his foot.

"Good morning Meredith. Admiring the undersides of the tables?"

"Yes sir they're quite calming. It's also nice to be alone for a while, even if its underneath a table for a few minutes." He laughed. He causally leaned his arm against the table.

"So I hear that you and Mr. Zabini are really hitting it off. Is that the person you been too busy with lately? If I would of known that, I would have invited you both to my gatherings." I started to turn red. He thought we were too busy snogging to go to a private event. He chuckled again, taking my redness as a sign of guilt.

"Professor let me explain." He raised his hand up.

"No need to explain yourself. You are young adults after all." He chuckled once more and left our table. I would of hid under the table again, but everyone was watching me once more.

Potions went by painfully slow. I just wanted to run, run far away from this. As soon as Slughorn dismissed us, I darted for the door and ran towards the common room. I just needed to hide. They were all following me, talking about me, and questioning me. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to listen to anymore of their thoughts. Guys smiled and hooted as I passed them in the common room, most of the girls sneered at the sight of me. My head began to spin and hurt, I cried out as I hit the floor. I felt a warm pair of arms pick me up and carry me up some steps. My head hurt so bad, that I couldn't see straight when I opened my eyes. All I could catch was a blonde patch of hair. He carefully laid me down on a bed and placed something in my hands.

"Take this." The voice told me. I swallowed what was handed to me. The pain immediately began to drift away and my vision began to return. I looked up to see, a worried Draco staring back down at me. I smiled.

"Thank you." He sat down and smiled.

"Your welcome Meredith." He paused for a moment began to talk again. "What are so stressed about?" I sat up and stared curiously at him.

"What do you mean Draco?"

"You had a panic attack down there. What is bothering you?"

"Oh." I hesitantly asked. "Well haven't you heard already?"

"About you and Blaise are dating. Yeah I've heard."

"Well that's it."

"Why is that stressing you out? It's just a simple fact, now made public."

"The made public part is the reason. I don't understand how Pansy figured it out."

"She's nosy like that, she has to be in everyone's business. I still don't understand why that is stressing you out? Are you ashamed of Blaise or something."

"No it's not that. People just don't need to know my business. I'm a very private person."

"Yeah no kidding." I smacked him. "Hey I was just messing around. I was pretty sure for a moment you were ashamed of everyone knowing you with Blaise."

"Why would I be? He's handsome, funny and caring. What more could you ask for?"

"I don't know. You probably didn't want someone who is irresistibly hot and charming to know you were unavailable." I smacked him again and he smirked.

"I not sure, if I know anybody like that. I don't what your talking about Draco."

"I bet you do." I began to yawn.

"As much fun as this debate is, I'm tired. I'm going to go lay down for a while."

"Okay." I got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh Draco."

"What?"

"If I don't show up to dinner, its because I'm sleeping. Okay?"

"Yeah sure. Just go lay down, and quit stressing out over dumb stuff."

"Fine." I closed the door behind me and walked quickly towards my room. Little did Draco know that what I had stressing about, was something to actually fear.


	12. Trouble, Trouble & MORE TROUBLE

_~~~~~~~Theo's POV~~~~~~~~~_

"So what do you think Meredith?" She looked up angrily from her plate. Pansy was oblivious to the emotion that she had ignited from the other girl. She glared at Pansy.

"I think that you should shut your mouth and continue with your dinner in silence." Meredith said through gritted teeth. She seemed calmly collective on the outside, but I could tell she was fuming. Pansy shared a look of surprise along with the other people sitting by us. Meredith rarely spoke around a crowd of people, let alone spoke out in anger. I leaned in with great interest, waiting for Pansy to reply. Pansy opened her mouth to retort, but Meredith sent her a glare that made me want to shiver. Pansy immediately closed her mouth and stared at the floor. I almost wanted to clap; Meredith was the only person to ever make Pansy silent. Suddenly I heard the faintest sound of applause. Meredith turned pale. I turned to see Professor Snape mockingly clapping his hands behind me.

~~~~~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~~~

"How amusing." He clapped his hands lightly in a mocking fashion. My heart literally felt like it had dropped to the pit of my stomach. After weeks of calculating avoidance, he was standing right across from me. I was hoping he would have forgotten my existence, or at least ignored it like he used too. Now, it's like he couldn't help but check up on me.

"How are you Professor?" Blaise said, trying to break the tension in the air between us. Blaise placed his hand protectively on my knee under the table. My father eyed him suspiciously. Suddenly, his expression turned from a snide smile to a sneer.

"I would be doing better if you would refrain yourself from feeling up other students in my presence." Blaise glared at him but removed his hand. "Much better. Now as amusing as that was, that was highly inappropriate for you, Meredith, to say to another classmate of yours." Pansy began to perk up and smirk, but instantly winced away when she met my gaze.

"I'm sorry, Professor. That was despicable thing to do." I lowered my gaze towards the table.

"And here I was going to appraise the new Slytherin couple that everyone has been talking about. Now I think you should follow me, so we can discuss your behavior." I stood up but as quickly as I did, I was brought back down.

"I'm sorry Professor, but we have a prior engagement." Blaise held onto my arm.

"I would hope not. Now remove your hand from her before you land yourself a detention Mr. Zabini." Blaise hesitantly let go of my arm. I stood up. But once again I was brought back down, this time by Draco.

"I can't let you do that Snape. Meredith here was going to tutor me after dinner. I am after all falling behind on my _assignments_. Isn't that what you warned me about _**a few weeks ago**_?" I raised my eyebrow curiously at Draco. He just arrogantly smiled at my father. It was like he was taunting him with something. I don't know what, but something. My father began to ponder this for a moment before speaking. He looked straight at me.

"Well if that is the case, then you are excuse for a moment from your punishment. But I expect you to show up bright and early to my classroom tomorrow morning. Got it?" I shook my head vigorously. Then he stalked off angrily in another direction.

I slammed the pile of books down on the table. Draco looked at me disbelieving.

"You know that I was kidding when I said you were tutoring me." I sat down.

"I will not be made out as a liar. I will help you with something tonight." He leaned back in his chair and playfully smiled.

"Well there is something you could 'help' me with." I lightly tapped his chest and he tumbled backwards out of his chair.

"Draco!" I sat down and waited for him to get back up. Finally he pulled his chair back up to the table.

"Hey I was only joking around."

"Well you better have…" He quietly coughed out.

"Kind of."

"What was that Draco?"

"Nothing." He smirked. I smirked back.

"Good. As I was saying, that's why I brought the books here, because the library is me and Blaise's place." His mouth gapped open in shock. I laughed.

"That's so unfair."

"Well that's too bad. Now let's get to work." Hours had pass, and we had abandoned all plans of actually learning. Everyone had long gone to bed; it was just the two of us.

"Some days, I really miss my father." I said nothing and let him continue. "Also some days, I think about my mother. She hasn't been the same since he was sent to Askaban."

"I'm sorry Draco." I placed my hand comfortingly on top of his. He turned towards me.

"It's fine." I stayed silent, not knowing what else to say. "So Meredith?"

"What Draco?"

"How are your parents? You never talk about them." I gulped hard. I slowly answered.

"My mother is dead." I said nervously. I could tell from his expression that he instantly regretted asking. Suddenly I was captured in a strong hug.

"I'm so sorry." I patted his back awkwardly. I really didn't have any feelings for my mother. Any that I did have was, anger, because of her, my father hates the sight of me.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know." I said indifferently. I turned at looked longingly at the stairs. I just wanted to leave; this conversation was no longer interesting. "Draco I think I'm going to go to bed now. I have to be up early." I pretended to yawn.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." I waved his words away and got up.

"Just forget about it." I did already. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, _Anastasia_." I stopped in my tracks.

"What did you say Draco?"

"Good night Meredith." I let out a breath. I was just imagining things.

"Oh ok. Good night Draco. Get some sleep."

"Will do." I pretended to walk up the stairs. I actually pressed myself against the lower wall of the stairs, waiting for him to go to bed. He slowly dragged himself up the boy's staircase. A door quietly clicked. He was in bed. I quickly climbed the cold steps and went into my dark room. My head was beginning to spin and my heart was pounding wildly against my chest. I felt overly anxious at the moment. He wanted to know about my parents, and I couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't talk to me anymore, let alone look at me. He would feel betrayed. He didn't trust my father. I sat down and waited. I waited until I felt calm enough to sleep. I settled for extremely tired feeling that was washing over me. It seemed like I was on autopilot. Not really thinking but doing what I needed to do, so I could go to sleep. I crawled into the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looks so angelic. She looks so innocent. I nearly touched her soft golden hair. But I restrained myself; I didn't want her to wake from her deep slumber. I slowly trifled through her wardrobe. Nothing. Plain clothes. Her robes. Nothing else. No pictures. No journals. No explicit items. Absolutely nothing. I quietly opened the door to her bathroom. The bathroom looked like it was rarely used. Nothing was out of place. The make up and hair products were barely used; most were not even opened. _So her beauty is all natural. Very nice. _The shower was regularly used; multiple bottles of empty bathing products were recycled into the trash. There was nothing here either. I looked under the bed. Nothing. I looked through the books on the shelves. Nothing. But she possessed an insane amount of potions books. Just like Snape would. I leaned against the far wall from her bed, and slid down to the floor. I was disappointed at my findings. This girl seemed to be as innocent as she seemed to be. No hidden secrets. No extra belongings, pretty much the bare essentials. Quickly she flipped over, I held my breath. Her light breathing continued, so I was still okay. Suddenly a paper out of nowhere fluttered towards my direction. I caught it and read it. _It's more than I expected, but it's exactly what I needed._ I shortly left the sleeping angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and stared out the window. The sun was just barely peeking through the foggy winter morning. Amazingly, I wasn't as tired as I thought I would be. I only got a few hours of sleep. In less than an hour, I was showered and dressed for the day. It was just a little after 7. I soundlessly headed down to the common room. It was bare. Most Slytherins slept in on the weekends. I knocked quietly outside my father's room.

"Come in." He grunted from the other side of the door. I entered to see him bent over his desk reading something. I nervously watched, waiting for him to tell me something to do. I stood there for a couple minutes, and he said nothing.

"What would you like me to do sir?" He snapped his head towards my direction.

"Go sit over there and be silent." He was obviously irritated by my question. I sat there diligently. But after an hour, my back was beginning to get sore, even with my perfect posture. He hasn't gotten up once to instruct me on anything or punish me. It was different not knowing what was to come. As noon drew near, I was officially annoyed with sitting there. I rather would of taken a beating. Finally I came to do something that I've never done before. Question what he wanted with me.

"Sir not to be rude, but what is it, that you want from me?" Without missing a beat or looking up from what he was doing he retorted back.

"I wanted to see how long you could keep your whoring mouth and legs shut." I turned bright right. He was angry about failing to mention Blaise, and when I was trying to be discreet about it, I failed that too.

"I'm sorry sir. I was going to tell you, but I was…"

"You were what?" He looked up from his desk. His face was blank, but his voice was placid. I didn't bother finishing my sentence, no matter what I said he wouldn't believe it. I should have told him right away, instead of hiding it. I just didn't want to risk him making me break up with Blaise. I just wanted to have what everyone else had. "That's what I thought." He stood up now, and stormed towards me. He towered over me. It was menacing stance. "As much as I am sicken by your actions, you have done well." It sounded painful for him to say. "With your relationship with _Zabini_, you have grown closer to Draco, which is what I wanted. Keep up with what you are doing, but I do not permit you whore yourself around to get information." I opened my mouth to defend myself, but decided against it. "You are excused." I stood up surprised. This whole encounter with him was nothing like I imagine. Before I had touched the doorknob, he added, "And if you end up pregnant consider yourself disowned." Never mind that previous thought.


	13. Katie Bell & Holiday Expectations

"So what are you doing over the holidays?" Theo asked me.

"Blaise wants me to go to his house for the holidays." I said in a small voice. Theo looked at me curiously.

"You don't want to go?" He mumbled quietly. I sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to go, but the reason why he wants me to go."

"You're scared of him trying to ravish you at possible moment that he can?" My eyes went wide with surprise.

"You think he would do that?" Theo grinned.

"Well he is a guy and he's going to pretty much home alone with a gorgeous girl. Do the math."

"But he told me that I would be meeting his mother, wouldn't she be there?" He laughed.

"Of course, she would be there, but you haven't seen Blaise's house. You could be there a whole week before you notice someone else. His house is massive."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Is Blaise's mother rich or something?"

"Well kind of. Almost everyone in Slytherin comes from money, some more than others."

"I don't. I bet his mother will think that I'm a gold-digger or something." Theo began to laugh so hard this time, that his eyes began to water. "I don't see what is so funny." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Just the thought, that she would think that you are a gold-digger."

"Don't I seem a bit like one. I'm with someone who has a vastly different financial situation than me, as you pointed out."

"Don't worry about it."

"But I will."

"Don't be. Also Meredith don't you have somewhere to be at the moment?"

"Oh no! I have to meet Draco in a few minutes." I quickly swiped my hand across my stuff and it disappeared.

"Woah. You just did wand less and non-verbal magic at the same time."

"I do I wish I could, I just conceal my wand and spells well." I pulled anxiously on my bag. "I'll see you later." I slowly made my way out of the library, trying not to raise his suspicion. As soon as I was out of site, I ran like hell. Soon I found myself dragged into a wandering crowd.

"Did you hear what happened to Katie Bell?" I shook my head confused. Another person chimed in.

"She touched some amulet, that nearly killed her." My eyes opened wide in shock.

"Wha..." I was cut off.

"There she is!" Someone shouted. The crowd turned towards the giant named Hagrid, who was barreling towards us. He held a limp body of a brunette girl.

"MOVE OUT' TA MI WAY!" He shouted. I was shoved back by countless people in the crowd. I was firmly pressed against the wall. As soon as he appeared, he disappeared with the girl. The crowd quickly dispersed and tried to follow him towards the hospital wing. Suddenly my father appeared out of nowhere and stopped the crowd.

"Don't you all have something better to do than watch a student be escorted to the hospital wing?" He declared with obvious annoyance. The others around me became silent. I slowly began to back out of the crowd, trying to escape his angry gaze. "Leave now, or you all will have a week's worth of detentions given to you." Quickly everyone took off, not wanting to have detention with my father. He stared hard at me for moment before turning the corner, leaving me there dumbfounded. I wasn't sure to follow him or take off like the other students. I decided with the second option. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I came to an abrupt stop, when I spotted Draco staring blankly at a wall. I tapped his shoulder, he didn't even flinch, or bother to face me. Something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Did you hear about Katie Bell?" His response to my question was violent. He slammed his fist as hard as he could into a wall, I could hear his bones break. He turned around huffing deeply. His face was flushed, he had been crying. "I'm taking that as a yes. Are you okay?" My voice was full of concern. I gently held his face, he just shoved me away with his uninjured hand.

"NO IT WON'T!" He began to stomp off in the other direction. I began to chase after him

"Draco, wait!" I called after him. He kept going at a steady pace. It was hard to me to stay with him. "Draco, stop. Please Draco, just tell me what's wrong!" He spun around, glaring down at me.

"Do you really want to know?" I shook my head nervously. He got close to my face and screamed. "I'm fucked Meredith. I'm screwed everything up." He turned and punched the wall again with his injured hand several times. I could see the bones were ready to pierce his outer layer of skin. It was badly damaged.

"Draco stop." I begged calmly. He just kept going. Finally, I reached out and held his wrist. "Draco please stop." His arms went limp. Tears miserably fell down his face. I wiped them away, and weakly smiled. "This might hurt a little." I yanked his injured hand from his side. He winced painfully, and I could tell why. His hand was twisted in the most grotesque ways, and his arm was covered in colorful bruises, and it seemed that blood was gushing out of every spot it could. I began to tapped my fingers quickly down his arm, all the way into his palm. I whispered spells that often used on myself. His hand glowed an odd shade of green before it returned to its original state. He flexed his hand in surprise. I looked at him once again to find him staring back at me in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I'm good at fixing things."

"But how?" I laughed bitterly.

"Lots of practice." I stared up into his worried eyes. "Don't worry about me, I can handle what's given to me. But you, Draco, whatever is happening is seriously affecting you." He angrily bit down on his lips, desperately trying to control himself. I gently clutched his hand and pulled him towards the common room, it was empty like I hoping it was going to be. I dragged him up the stairs and into his room. I pulled back the covers to his bed and stared at him, expecting him to get my meaning. He stood there like a mindless zombie. I guided him to his bed and made him lay down. I took off his shoes and laid the blankets on top of him, he was shivering and frustrated. I sat next to him, and tried to comfort him with my hand on top of his quivering one. After a few minutes, he whispered to me, even though we were the only ones in the shared room.

"You're too good of a person." I smiled. "And I'm not. You shouldn't be around me." I frowned at what he said.

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am Meredith. I'm a monster."

"Don't say that."

"Yes I am. I'm the reason Katie Bell got hurt." I retreated my hand from his and looked away from him.

"No, that can't be true."

"Yes it is." I stood and paced around confused. I didn't understand. "I'll understand if you want to leave, I wouldn't want to be around a monster like me either." I stopped pacing and stared longingly at him. He was serious about what he was saying, he was trying to sound emotionless but deep down he was scared. Scared of what he was becoming, scared of what will happen to Katie and him, and also scared that I was going to leave. Yes, I was slightly appalled at his confession, but I wasn't going to leave him alone. He was desperately in need of comfort, no way was I going to just ditch him. I knelt down on the bed and hovered over his scared face. I quickly enclosed him in a hug. His tense body relaxed as he freely accepted my embrace. He quietly let tears trickle down his face.

"You're not a monster, just human." I whispered to him. Suddenly my head began to pound immensely, I clench my eyes shut. It hurt so bad. I quickly passed out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shouted someone. I drowsily lifted my head from Draco's torso. I found Blaise staring deeply back at me. He was fuming. I quickly ejected myself out of Draco's bed. I put my hand to his lips, trying to silence him. Draco was breathing in heavily, he was sleeping.

"It's not what it looks like. I found him in the hallway crying and brought him back here, and then I must of fallen asleep." Blaise's posture became slightly less rigid, but still tense. I gently tugged at his pulsing fists. After about a minute, he dropped his fists and pulled me into a smothering embrace.

"You scared me." I wanted to ask him what about, but he continued. "I thought, I thought that I lost you. I don't know, what I would of done. I just got so angry, when I saw you laying on top of him. I nearly lost it." He mumbled into my ear. His grip around me, was becoming increasing painful.

"Blaise, I can't breathe." He quickly loosened his grip. I almost dropped to the floor.

"Sorry about that." He laughed nervously.

"Blaise, don't worry about Draco. He's just one of my friends, nothing more than that. You are my boyfriend. You're the one I want, otherwise we wouldn't be dating. Don't you forget that." I poked him in the chest playfully.

"Good, really good."

"Yes, good." He quickly changed the subject.

"So did you talk to your father about coming to my house for the holidays?"

"No, I was going to, but I got distracted." He mistook my words for something paranoid. He began to narrow his eyes in Draco's direction. I quickly tried to save my poorly worded sentence. "But now that I'm refreshed and ready, would you like to escort me to his room, so I can ask now?" His mood drastically changed and he happy obliged to my request.

"Yes, I would madam." He bowed slightly and I giggled. I held onto his arm, and looked back at Draco's sleeping form before leaving with Blaise. He excitedly carried me towards my father's room. I was anxiously anticipating our near arrival to his room. Blaise knocked bristly against the door.

"You should leave before he answers it. He doesn't know that you know, so disappear fast otherwise he will be more inclined to say no." He nodded and ran towards the other direction. It was perfect timing, because my father flew the door open at the same time that Blaise made it around the corner corridor.

"What do you want?" He droned out. I instantly became bashful. I didn't want to admit to why I was there. "Well?" He demanded impatiently. I cleared my throat.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." I mumbled quietly not daring to look at him.

"Talk to me?" He asked sounding confused. I looked up at his face, it was emotionless as always.

"Yeah, talk." I mumbled, totally unsure of myself. He opened the door wider, and I graciously took it as an invite in the room. He slammed the door shut behind me. I heard the door click and him whispered a silencing spell. Whatever was about to happen, could either possibly go good or very, very wrong.

"So what do you want?" I rubbed my arm absentmindedly.

"I was wondering if I could go to Blaise's house over the break, because he really wanted me to meet his mother and stuff. I wasn't sure if you had something planned or if I was even allowed, so I didn't give him an answer yet." I huffed out.

"You think, I would grant you this favor, why?" I looked at him curiously. "Why should I reward you with something like that, when you can't accomplish one simple task that I give you." I snapped.

"Okay, because I just didn't figure out that Draco is the reason that Katie Bell almost died or is dying at this moment." I clamped my hand over my mouth, unbelieving that I broke the trust that Draco put into me, within mere seconds. My father raised his eyebrow, showing he was interested.

"Is that so?" I shook my head yes.

"But you have to believe me, it was an accident. He feels so guilty about it."

"I figured he does." He turned away from me for moment, then turned back towards me. I flinched expecting him to hit me, but he didn't. "I guess you can go, but remember my rules." I shook my head furiously. I was so taken back by his gift. "Good, now get out of my sight."

"Thank you sir. And Happy Early Christmas!" I waved as I pranced out of the door. I think I'm the happiest that I've ever been at this particular moment. Blaise pulled me into the shadows, I grinned at him.

"So what did he say?" I happily replied.

"He said yes." Blaise didn't replied, I noticed his face began to hover close to mine.

"Blaise..." He touched his lips against mine. I sloppily tried to return the gesture. Once he pulled away I touched my tingling lips with my fingertips, he smiled down at me. "Thank you." He chuckled.

"You're welcome Meredith." I intertwined my fingers with his, as we slowly made our way down the corridor. We were in no hurry to get back to the common room. It was such a wondrous way to end the day.


	14. Train Car Brawls

On Hogwarts Express, leaving for Blaise's house for the holidays.

"Are you okay, Meredith?" Draco placed his hand against my forehand. I pushed his hand away nervously.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" I repeated what he did and placed my hand against his forehead. He looked ill but playfully shoved me away.

"I'll be fine, but you on the other hand, look positively green. Not getting morning sickness already, are you?" He patted my stomach. I smacked his hand away.

"That's not funny." I plopped down next to Blaise, and pulled him close. "Beat him up, he's making fun of me, Blaise." Blaise laughed.

"Well if that what you truly want dear." He began to slowly move off of the seat. I pulled him back towards me.

"Nah, its fine. It's Draco after all."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Draco asked accusingly.

"It means, I, Meredith, could take you down without someone's help." He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh you think so."

"Oh I know so, Draco."

"I would pay to see the day, Meredith." Theo said sarcastically.

"Hey, hey. I could take you down, just watch. I will have you and Draco down on the ground, and I will be the one stand over the two of you laughing. Because I'm awesome."

"Sounds kind of dirty to me, don't you think Theo?" Draco asked smiling.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Theo agreed. I sat down flustered.

"I hate you two, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, come on. It's just a joke."

"I think I'm going to go to the loo."

"Meredith, don't be like that." I got towards the door, and gave Draco a look.

"Well, if you want to make it up to me, you'll just have to catch me, if you can." I darted down the hallway. I was able to make it around the corner before Draco had caught up with me.

"Gotcha." I put my hands in the air, knowing I was finally caught.

"Okay you win."

"Obviously." I turned around and smacked him. "Are you done being grumpy?"

"I'm not being grumpy, I'm just anxious. What's you deal?"

"I'm a tad anxious too."

"Oh well."

"Yeah...so are you ready to go back to the compartment?"

"I guess but..."

"But what?"

"I'm too tired to walk."

"Really? Are you implying that I should carry you there?"

"No, but now that you mention it, that does sound lovely." He lowered his stance.

"Jump on." I excitedly hugged his back, as he raised my legs from the ground. My first piggy back ride. We were almost back to the compartment, but suddenly Draco stopped. My head slammed into his back.

"Draco?" I whispered. As I slid off of his back. He was beginning to tense up. I peeked around Draco to see the golden trio, or that's what others at school called them.

"I know you're up to something."

"Is that so, _Potter_?"

"I'm going to stop you."

"That's what you think." Draco pulled out his wand.

"I'm not afraid of pitiful Deatheater like you." Draco began to shake violently.

"Harry..." The brunette warned the one that was taunting Draco. He also took out his wand and pointed towards Draco's direction. Draco began to raise his wand. I quickly stood in front of him and the other three.

"Don't."

"Yeah, listen to your whore Malfoy." Yelled the redhead. I angrily grabbed Draco's hand.

"Let's go Draco."

"Gladly." Draco strong-armed our way passed the three. Before we got too far down the hall, I waved my hand, and the foul-mouthed redhead went flying farther down the hall.

~~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~~~

_I watched Wealsey fly down the hall. He slammed violently against the back wall of the train car. Granger and Potter quickly fled after him, probably to see if he was wounded or not. It was barely noticeable, but she did it. With a slight wave of her hand, she launched Wealsey off the ground. Payback for what he said about her moments before. If it were up to me, Wealsey wouldn't even be speaking after that comment to her. I curiously watched her, as she dragged the reluctant blonde behind her. _

~~~~~Blaise's POV~~~~~~~~

Meredith shoved Draco into the compartment and slammed the door shut. Draco stood shaking with anger. I came up beside her.

"What is his problem?" I whispered.

"The so-called chosen one is my PROBLEM!" Draco bellowed, while kicking the seat.

"Oh..." Was all I could retort. Draco angrily plopped down in the seat and stared out the window. Meredith and me sat across from him in silence. We weren't sure how to calm him down.

"Hey there you two are, I've been looking all over..."

"Shh..." We cut Theo off and pointed at Draco. Theo nodded. After awhile, the silence became tiring for Meredith and she fell asleep in my lap.

"Do you think she's truly asleep?" Theo asked. I looked down to see Meredith breathing softly in my lap, her luscious hair was strewed around her face.

"I think so."

"Are you excited for New Years?" I smirked, it was when I suppose to receive my mark from the dark lord. Only a selective few was honored by this dedication, Draco was first of us.

"Yes quite so. Are you?"

"Definitely." Theo responded.

"Does it hurt?" I asked Draco. His eyes trained onto my form, his glare, full of malice.

"Stop talking about it."

"Don't be so paranoid Draco. No one is listening."

"Someone is _always_ listening." I shook my head.

"Meredith is sleeping, who cares?"

"I care." He declared.

"Doesn't she already know?" Theo asked. I looked at Draco awaiting a response.

"No, of course she doesn't know. It's not something you go around telling people."

"Could of fooled me." Draco leaned forward.

"What is that suppose to mean, _Zabini_?" Draco demanded.

"You spend an awful lot of time together, especially lately." Draco laughed bitterly.

"Now who sounds paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid." I stated angrily. His demeaning tone was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Then don't get on my case, just because you're not getting any." I smirked.

"Well that's about to change."

"How do you figure that? If she isn't letting you doing anything at school, why do you think she is going to allow you anywhere else?"

"Meredith, is a very private, shy person and I respect that. The reason she's so reluctant is because, she doesn't want people to know her business. Which I totally understand, but at my house, it will only be her and me."

"If you know her as well as your claiming, what is her view about the dark lord?"

"She all for him of course. She's in Slytherin after all."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself." Draco taunted. "What if she's the opposite? Indifferent to the cause. How do you think she will feel when you leave her to go get your mark New Year's Eve, happy? Or disappointed? Which is it Blaise?" Finally I snapped.

~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~~

I was rudely awaken by the hard floor. I began to rub my head, only to be hit again.

"What the hell." I stared up from the floor only to see Draco and Blaise beating the hell out of each other. I tried to pull them apart. "Stop. Stop it you guys. Knock it off." I yelled, yanking Blaise away from Draco. Both were panting and ready to lunged at each other again. "What's your problem?"

Both replied, "Him."

"I think we are going to take a time out from each other." I tried pulling Blaise towards the door but he wouldn't budge. "Blaise. Blaise. BLAISE." I groaned in frustration. I finally caught his attention. "The train is going to stop soon, grabbed our luggage and let's go." I turned towards Draco. "Owl me." Then I turned towards Theo. "You too." I waved to them before exiting the compartment. Blaise was stubbornly waiting at the end of the corridor, ready to depart from the train as quickly as possible. I wrapped my arms around him, he nuzzled his head against my neck. "Just take a deep breath and calm down, okay. You don't want to see your mother and be in a foul mood, do you?"

"No." He mumbled against my skin.

"Thought so. Now get up and smile." The train was slowly coming to a lurching halt. He stood and smiled proudly. He pecked me on the lips. My face began to feel like it was on fire, other students were starting to come out of their compartments. He held out his hand, and I quickly accepted.

"Ready to meet her?" I let a big breath out.

"I guess, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry." He tugged me out of the train and gently placed me on the platform. I took in the sight around me. Cheerful couples awaited to see their children. A bustling line of students came bounding out of the train and towards their parents. Many were happily chatting away to their parents, others were stuck tight in between their parents comforting embrace. Blaise pulled me towards a gorgeous woman. Her elegant, shiny, dark curls fell over her plush fur coat. She carried the same dark eyes, that I knew all too well. It was Blaise's mother. She smiled at the sight of us.

"Mother, this Meredith. Meredith this is my mother." Blaise introduced us to each other.

"My pleasure, Meredith."

"Same to you, Ms. Zabini." She began to laugh heartily.

"Didn't Blaise tell you, its Ehlinger now."

"Oh, sorry." She patted my shoulder.

"It's quite alright dear. Can't help what you don't know." She bent down and whispered into Blaise's ear. He smiled brightly. She turned towards me. "As I was just telling Blaise, you're quite a looker." My face began to grow hot again.

"Umm...thank you." I shyly replied.

"Actually the more I think about it, the more you look familiar." She placed her thumb against her chin, as if to think deeply. Then she waved her hand in dismissal. "Well, never mind I'll think of who later. We should get you two home. I bet you are just dying of hunger." She snapped her fingers and two house elves appeared. "Grabbed their luggage, and place it in Blaise's room."

"Yes, missus." The two squeaked out, then disappeared. My eyes widen with surprise, but her and Blaise just smiled.

"Come along, dears. We have much to talk about."


	15. Forgotten Memory

"Blaise had told me, that you skip two years ahead." I blushed in acknowledgment. I looked over to Blaise who was smirking. He was enjoying every second of this.

"Umm...that's correct." His mother clapped her hands in excitement.

"So that means your _suppose_ to be graduating this year?"

"That's right."

"What are you doing after school?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I will still be underage to use magic outside of school, so I don't think I will be able to get a job at least for a few months. I guess, I'll be spending a lot of time at my house alone."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Mother..." Blaise warned.

"I'm just saying Blaise."

"I know that, but we don't need to be talking about it." She raised her hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay. I'll drop the subject."

"Good." I stared at them curiously, I wanted to know what they were talking about without asking or invading their thoughts. She turned back to me and switched the subject.

"So how and did you and Blaise meet?"

"Mother..." Blaise warned again. She huffed.

"So when should I expect seeing a grandchild running around?" My eyes widen with shock. Blaise stood up and yanked me up with him.

"We're done here." He began to walk to the door, leading back to the entryway.

"Bring her back pregnant." Blaise coughed uncomfortably. Blaise dragged me through the door and slammed it shut. He started to direct me towards the stairs. He was silent.

"So I guess your mother likes me."

"A little too much." We were nearing towards the top of the steps.

"And I thought she wouldn't." He stopped and stared down at me.

"Why wouldn't she like you?"

"Because I'm weird."

"You're weird?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Ah...yeah." He shook his head and smiled.

"Do you want to see where your sleeping?"

"Sure." He lead me down a long twisting hallway. It had seem, that Theo was right. You wouldn't know if someone else was here for a long time, its gigantic. Blaise threw open a door, to show me a dishevel room. I took a step inside and looked around. It looked like a guy's room. "Where are we?" Blaise smiled.

"My room."

"Your room? I'm staying in your room?"

"Don't you want to?" Blaise asked disappointed.

"No. No. No. That's not what I meant, I just can't believe your mother is okay with us staying in the same room." Blaise sat down on his bed and looked back at me.

"She did tell me to bring you back pregnant."

"Ah, so true." I laid down on the bed next to Blaise. He wrapped his arm around my torso. We didn't say anything to each other, just stayed close, and eventually fell asleep.

********Later

I woke up to find I was alone, well just in the room alone. I could barely make out the murmurs outside his bedroom door. I stretched and quietly lifted myself from Blaise's bed. As I approached the door I could easily hear the voices.

"I finally figured out who she looks like."

"Who?" Blaise sounded annoyed.

"Snape's dead wife."

"Is that all?" Blaise replied boredly.

"Blaise, I'm not kidding you. She looks exactly like she did. They could have been twins." His mother exclaimed. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hear better.

"Well no duh, that's Meredith's mother. I would think she would look something like her, since she looks nothing like Snape." My body stiffened at his response.

"You don't have to be rude. If you would of told me about her family, I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to figure her out."

"You should of just asked her, she would of told you." Blaise huffed.

"Not everything."

"No, of course not everything. Do you divulge everything about your life to everyone of your husbands?" It seemed to hit a sore spot, Blaise's mother sounded hurt.

"That was below the belt, Blaise."

"So is checking up on my girlfriend, mother. We're even."

"Okay, fine. I'll drop the subject. The real reason, I came up here was to see if you two were going to have dinner with me?"

"Not after what happen early."

"It was a seriously question to ask. You seemed pretty cozy with her on the way home."

"Well what do you think, were going to do, sit on opposite sides of the car?"

"That's not what I meant."  
>"I'm sure, but if you don't mind I'm going to wake Meredith up, and we are eating alone, is that clear?"<p>

"Oh got some plans?" She asked, giggling. Probably presuming something dirty.

"Will you drop it already?" I could hear him turn the doorknob, before the door even had a chance to move, I was in Blaise's bed lazily looking towards the door. Trying to look like I had just woken up and not spied on their conversation. I saw Blaise's eyes light up as his gaze landed on me. "Hello sleeping beauty." I smiled.

"Hello prince charming." He laughed.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Sure." I got up and latched onto Blaise's arm. He directed me down the hall and opened one of the doors on the right. It was a cozy, little eating area. I smiled as he pulled out my chair for me. He was being so sweet. Blaise down across from me, and snapped his fingers. Food immediately appeared out of nowhere.

~~~~~~~Third Person POV~~~~~~~

_I was wondering if you were attending the New Year's Ball? More are to be marked. _

_N.M. _

Snape balled the letter in his hand. The entire thing made his blood boil. More young teenagers were signing their fates away for a fruitless, and fatal war. Zabini was one of the next to be marked. And that girl, his wretched daughter ...was with Zabini. Books went flying in the air as his hand collided with the shelf. She had to come back to the castle. He stared at the floor and began to pick the mess up. Done without magic, should be dealt to clean up without magic. A fitting punishment. His fingers grazed across a long-forgotten leather bounded album. He slowly flicked it open. His eyes met with an old picture. A lanky, greasy haired man was awkwardly cradling the smiling blonde toddler. It was their first and last normal Christmas together. It was the second time the man had ever felt truly happy, and his dearest Lily wasn't apart of it. Snape flipped to the page, and the picture he happened to gaze over next, deeply infuriated. His wife, Anastasia, or Anya as she preferred was smiling deviously while sitting in an arm chair. It was taken a few hours before, her relentless nagging started all over again.

*****_"Where do you think you're going?" Severus sighed deeply. He had anticipated this._

"_Out." She tried to corner him at the entrance way, his daughter was curiously watching from the crib._

"_You're not going anywhere, Severus." _

"_Don't tell me what to do, Anastasia, I will do what I please, when I please. Now get out of my way." She shook her hand accusingly at him. She was about to start ranting to him. He didn't want to hear it. _

"_Why do you feel the need to leave all the time? In fact you should be home more often spending time with me."_

"_What if I don't want to spend time with you, and your constant bothering?" He venomously spat at her. She stomped her foot with anger. This time she shook her finger in his face. He didn't like that at all, but restrained himself with the little patience he had left at the moment. _

"_Are you kidding me? You're lucky that I'm speaking to you after that remark. I do everything for you, and you don't want anything to do with me. I provided you love, comfort and a daughter. You should be grateful, that you have a family that even wants you." He stared at the blonde toddler, with anguish. She was used as another pawn to bother him. His wife made him resent his own daughter more and more, with each passing moment, of each passing day. He narrowed his eyes at his wife, and began to pull on his coat. He just had to get away from her nagging just for a little while. _

"_I'm leaving, don't stay up." He was almost out of the door, but then he hear her say the most possibly rude thing she could think of to him. _

"_At least you're not going to see that mudblood. The only thing you ever truly do right was let her get killed." He whipped around, wand gleaming threateningly at her direction. _

"_HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted. He watched her whip out her own wand defensively, but not pointing at him. She knew she was no match against him, but she could curse the next best thing, to make him suffer, their daughter. _

"_Don't make me do it Severus." She said bitterly as she edged closer to the confused toddler. _

"_If you dare do it, you will severely regret it, Anya." _

"_That's what you think. Cru..." _

"_Avada Kedavra." A green light emitted from his wand, straight for her body. She dropped to the floor, dead before the impact. His daughter began to cry out in fear. He curiously looked over his wife's body, before stepping over it, to be near the crib. He looked down at the sad toddler, tears welled up in her eyes. He bent down to reach her, but stared hard at her for moment. Despite the innocence that his child possessed, she was the spitting image of her mother, the horrid woman laying dead on the floor next to them. He wrapped his arms firmly around her tiny body, and cradled her awkwardly as he did previously hours before. He was trying to comfort her. "Shhh...it will be alright..." He looked down at his daughter once more, pondering the thought. Why call her by that wretched woman's name? He never liked it anyways. He ruffled her light tuft of hair. "It will be okay, Meredith." _

******Snape threw the album as far as he possibly could away from him. His long-forgotten emotions threaten to surface. It had be so long, since he had actually thought of that moment. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly for minutes, unable to get a grip over the hatred that he felt. The nausea of self-disgust sweep over him in waves. Over and over again, the thought of killing in a moment of weakness haunted him. Meredith was his weakness. Still a pawn that could be played against him. As insolent and carelessly like her mother, she was still his relation. Still the same blonde girl, he had saved from being tortured by his ruthless wife. As much as it pained him to do, he still had to protect her now. The closer Meredith gets with Zabini or any of the other deatheaters, or their customs, the closer her life becomes endangered. She was powerful and almost as skilled as he was in everything, but gullible and easily deterred. She could quickly fall into the wrong hands, with the abilities she possessed. He stood over his desk, and hastily wrote a letter for her to be sent back to Hogwarts. After he had sent the letter off with an owl, something was still lingering within his mind. Was it really for her protection or his?

*****Author's Note*****

**The next chapter is going to be kind of a leap forward in time, and some things might be a little confusing for a chapter or so, but I promise I will explain the confusing parts within the second or third chapter of this.  
><strong>


	16. Emotions Obliterated

Why doesn't it go away? Scrub off. My raw, red skin was screaming in protest to my concentrated scraping of skin off. It just wouldn't go away.

"Five minutes." My father bellowed through the door. I was running out of time and I still wasn't clean. _I would never be clean again._ Disgusted, I turned off the faucet. I quickly pulled on some clothes. I just wanted to take them right off, they were now tainted from touching my skin. I opened the door, to see my father standing impatiently beside it. Something flickered in his eyes for a moment, before it was replaced with annoyance. "Finally, you grace me with your presence. Follow me." He grasped my arm tightly dragging me down the hall. I stared at his hand, which was painfully clutching my wrist. _He's getting it on him. I'm tainting him. _

~~~~Third Person POV~~~~~~

He stared down at his daughter. She stood blankly staring at her wrist. What was wrong with her? She was acting disturbingly jumpy and distracted. Ever since he dragged her from that blasted boy's mansion, she wouldn't stop with the behavior. It's as if she couldn't help herself. He noticed something was off, after she started to repeatedly began to shower. If he left her alone, even for ten minutes, she would somehow end up in the bathroom showering. He dragged her into his study, hoping that the book he had gotten her, would pull her out of this bizarre mood.

"Here." He shoved the book into her hands. She took her time and slowly read over the title. Tears started to fall from her eyes. He was tempted to snatch the book right back out of her hands, defensively thinking she was going to get all emotional again. "Well do you want it or not?" He demanded.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." He stood there awkwardly waiting for her to do something else. She just stood there, crying some more. He just wanted her to leave.

"Go somewhere and read it, because that book isn't leaving this property."

"Yes, sir." She whispered again. She started for the stairs towards her room.

"I better not find the shower going once more, otherwise there will be consequences for your wastefulness." She nodded.

"Yes sir." She trudged up the stairs, disappearing from his sight.

~~~~~~~~_Unknown POV_~~~~~~~~~~

It felt so good. No one could understand the immense desire to do it all over again, personally for myself. She was as beautiful as I always thought. Every single part of her; her body, her mind, the tears that she shed from the pain that I caused her. Meredith is perfect. Just the girl I need. She would be the person who would complete my endeavor is this world. She would be my ticket to greatness. As intelligent as she is, she is unbelievably gullible. As powerful as she is, she could be easily manipulated. I could use her weaknesses to my advantage. Especially now, since I can access her mind, without her noticing. She's no longer plague by the pain of my invasion, which is good on my behalf. As soon she is within my reach once again, I will be spending a great deal of my time, playing with her mind. Slowly she will become paranoid and distant, to the point of barricading herself in her room. Which more than likely set her on the path of working on the elixir which she has been previously been neglecting because of Zabini. Then she will become frighten after a little intervention for her comes to head, and she'll be craving comfort. That will be my queue to swoop in and completely enthrall her. I just have to bid my time.

~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~

It burned, it burned so bad. The goblet made a noise when it collided with the floor. My bedpost was my only support. The potion was purifying, my disgraced body. It was the second worse pain, I've ever felt. My father's footsteps were approaching, quickly. My eyes darted back an forth trying to find an escape, he couldn't know what I had done. I waved my burning hand, and the potion vanish. I held the book tightly against my chest. He couldn't know, he would feel shamed by my actions. My eyes closed anticipating his arrival.

"What are you doing?" He bellowed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"Just reading the book you gave me, s-sir." The last word was barely audible. My whole body ached with pain.

"Don't lie to me." My head jerked sideways, not expecting the sheer force behind his slap.

"I'm sorry, sir." My other side my face met with the underside of his thick soled shoes. The pain of potion was replaced with the insufferable stinging of a cracked jaw. My tears began to pool under my face, which was facing the floor. I didn't have the strength to turn over and look at him.

"There are consequences for such a deed." His foot was slowly crushing my right hand.

"Please stop." I mumbled. Suddenly, I was facing the ceiling, his hand was wrapped firmly within my hair.

"You begging for kindness, is not helping your matter. Liars are not shown mercy in the real world, and it certainly won't be shown to you now."

"It won't happen again." I cried. It hurt to speak.

"It shouldn't of happened in the first place." He loosened his grip from my scalp, my head helplessly plopped against the floor once more. "What are you hiding?"

"I can't."

"Very well. Reveal." I cringed at the sound of my cauldron reappearing in my room. My breath was struggling to keep an even pace, as silence graced the room. "Interesting. Very interesting. I underestimated your stupidity." He began to pace as tears started to fall graciously from my eyes. "Brewing a banned potion. Did you not learn from previous episodes?" He paused for moment to gauge my heart broken reaction. "Apparently not. The ministry tried to use this exact book to throw me into Azkaban, and now when I actually ascertain it, you begin to brew banned potions from it. Are you trying to get me locked up?"

"No sir." I screeched. That's the last thing that I wanted from this.

"Then what then, Meredith? If not to lock me away?"

"Because...because..." I couldn't say it.

"Stuttering isn't appropriate answer to my question. Are you trying to get me locked away?"

"I was brewing it for myself." I was able to quickly mumbled out.

"Stupid, stupid girl. Do you realize that if anyone caught you brewing any of these potions, you will go straight to Azkaban?" My head started to tingle for a moment and then I looked right back at my father.

"Let them." I turned to my side. It was colorfully glowing, as I began to heal myself, from head to toe. I never had dared to do this in front of my father before. For once, it took him a moment to contemplate his next remark.

"You're just like her."

"Don't you dare say that, I'm nothing like her." I tried to stand back up, but he kicked me back to the ground.

"How dare I?" He put pushed his foot down on my back, keeping me pinned to the floor. "I can tell that your spending too much time spoiled purebloods, you have an attitude like them. And you know what, that is exactly what your mother was, a spoiled pureblood." He paused for moment, smelling the contents of the cauldron. "And a whore." He dropped the cauldron, and stared at him through the corner of my eye. The rebellious facade that I had previously bluffed with, was quickly crumbling. "A purifying potion, I wonder what that's for."

"It's not what you think." I desperately pleaded. He crudely chuckled.

"Well enlighten me then." Nothing would udder from my mouth. He shook his head. "That's what I thought. Just a filthy whore. Trying to cover up her regrets with banned potions. Completely reckless." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to bawl.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just a disappointment." I let out a shrill wail. "I'll never amount to anything. I'm so disgusting, I'm not even worthy of your presence!"

"Silencio!" My father quickly sputtered. My emotional distress made him uncomfortable. I stared at him, confused. He alleviated the pressure from my back, I flipped over and pulled my legs close to my chest. Gently rocking back and forth. "Get a hold of yourself." I suddenly quit rocking. "Listen to me and listen to me close, I will not repeat this again. Suck up whatever regret and self-pity that your pathetically weeping about, and at least put up a strong front. This is a dangerous time to be acting weak-minded and improper. Your pathetic behavior could get you or myself killed. Do you understand that? Killed over your whorish mistakes and behavior. Tomorrow when we leave for Hogwarts, you will act as nothing has changed. You're not some pathetic weeping creature. You will be calm and collective, and you will keep to yourself. No one will know of what your doing and what you are thinking unless I say so. Importantly, you need to keep track of Draco, and I warn you, that your participation in this assignment is crucial. The time is nearing and I need to know exactly what Draco is up to. Got that?" I shook my head meekly. I want to make up from my disgracing behavior. I just want a chance to be able to try to impress him again, instead of causing him anguish, but his words were slightly confusing. "Good, we leave tomorrow at seven sharp." He waved his hand releasing me from his curse and swiftly taking the book that I had abandoned with him.

******Next Morning

The most grueling night, that I have ever encountered. It's as if, that every second that passed by was taunting me with the memories, of what has previously occurred in the last week. Innocence destroyed, then restored. Self-dignity lost. Even though my soul is as pure as one could possibly have, my conscious wasn't. I should of heed the potion 's inscription's warning: guilt is contagious, no one is immune. Because of what I have done and what I have said, and cannot get rid of this feeling. Its slowly crushing me with its pressure.

"Get out of my sight." I nodded and boarded the train silently. He wanted me to go find Draco. This slightly distracted me from the war that was waging inside my head. Suddenly I was shoved, my side slammed violently against a compartment.

"Excuse me." Pansy snidely pouted as she passed me. The next thing, I knew Pansy was on the ground cowering below me. Everyone started to stare.

"No one touches me. No one ever touches me, without my permission."

"I'm sorry, Meredith. It won't happen again." I pressed a little harder down on her neck with my foot, before releasing her.

"It better not." I scuffed after her fleeing form. I looked around, igniting a whirlwind of whispers around me.

~~~~~~_Unknown POV~~~~~~_

_Parkinson is such a distasteful tart. Jealousy fueling her plan of tormenting Meredith. I just wanted to strike her myself, but my sweet Meredith had beaten to it. Something had flashed in her eyes, like she snapped all of a sudden. Instantly she had Parkinson weeping on the ground, without a second thought. Not even a day back, and she's lashing out. All according to plan. _

Meredith's POV~~~~~~

"Meredith?" I turned to see Theo making his way through the unforgiving crowd. "Meredith are you alright?" My eyes started to flush with tears, but a smile appeared on my lips. It felt so good, to see a familiar face at the moment.

"Just fine, now that you're here." He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well that's great to hear that you missed me. Draco found us a compartment, let's go."

"Lead the way." I tried to sound cheerful like I should have been, but in reality, I was relieved that Theo had found me. Who knows what would of happened next.


	17. Getting Help

~~~~~~Blaise's POV~~~~

"Why is she over there with...him?" I asked Theo, thoroughly disgusted by the sight before me. Meredith and Draco were sitting on the couch in the corner of the common room, comfortably chatting.

"I don't know, Blaise, they're mates."

"They look like they're more than mates." Theo sighed and turned to me. Blocking my view of Meredith.

"If you're so paranoid, then go over there and talk to her."

"I have a right to be paranoid, Nott. My girlfriend has been avoiding me, ever since we arrived back at Hogwarts and she seems to spend all her free time following that git around instead of talking me."

"Did you do anything to upset her?"

"Far from it, I've done nothing wrong."

_*******"You're hurting me." Meredith moaned from beneath me. I smiled down at her. _

"_I promise it will only hurt a little longer." _

"_Please stop." _

"_It's almost over." I whispered. She screamed in response.********_

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should go talk to her, and figure out what the problem is, like a good boyfriend should."

"I refuse to go over there, and be near him. I'll have to catch her, when she isn't tailing him."

"Good luck with that." He said that, and turned back the book he was reading for a charms exam. I looked back over at Meredith, now that Theo was no longer blocking my view of her. I just want her to look at me. Look at me Meredith.

~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~

"Trouble in paradise?" Draco whispered. I looked over at the other side of the room, Blaise was glaring at us. I stared at my hands nervously.

"No, well kind of."

"What's the problem, Zabini's ego too much for you?"

"No its not that. He's different. He isn't the same person anymore, and I just don't know what to say to him. You know what I mean?"

"Sadly, I do." He mumbled darkly. My comment seemed to upset him. I touched his shoulder bringing him back from whatever dark place he was drifting to.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Meredith?"

"Thanks for listening."

"I'm glad I was there to listen."

"Thank you again. But I think a nap is in order for me." I poked him. "I think you could use one too."

"Is that an invitation?" I stood up, almost losing my cool. I had to remember that I'm talking to Draco.

"Not exactly. But you're more sleep deprived than I am. If you got the relaxing time to do it, then I suggest you get some sleep. You can't live off of potions like you have been doing. I almost could consider you a junkie." He laughed at my rambling.

"A potions junkie, huh?" I pulled him up from the couch, and pushed him towards the boy's stairs.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you most definitely are becoming one. Now get some sleep, and I'll be doing the same."

"Okay Meredith. Until later." He slightly bowed, mocking my suggestion. I just smiled, it was all in good humor, but I was beginning to feel the need to lash out. And I have no reason why, I just can't handle acting like I'm normal.

"Until later, Draco." I watched him walk to his dorm, before dashing to mine. I couldn't stand it any longer. I collapsed on my bed, letting the tears fall from my eyes. Why can't I be normal? Physically there is nothing impairing me, or spiritually, but emotionally I'm wrecked. Even the slightest of taunting comments, that aren't even meant to be condescending, bother me to the core. I can't help but take everything said to me personally. I need to be strong and suck up my emotions, for my father, for my sanity. I still haven't even talked to Blaise yet, I don't ever want to again, but I have to eventually. I just can't keep avoiding him, I know that he knows that I'm avoiding him. Just after that night, I can't... a whole new set of tears started to cloud my vision. I don't want to think about that night. He hurt me so bad. He sullied my pride and killed the control over my emotions. I rolled over on my bed staring out at the shelf with my research on it.

Everything ached, I just want it to stop. I rolled completely off the bed. I stood before my neglected project. I haven't put any serious effort towards it, at least in a month. I gently flipped through my notes. Ah...I wanted to use poisonous mushrooms to counteract, the overbearing, putrid taste. But to counteract the mushrooms, I would need to put a strong healing agent in it as well. Which would be beneficial in the long run, because if you want to live forever, you want to live a never ending healthy one. The thing is, that I'm not exactly sure what I would need to counteract the mushrooms. It really depends on what type I use, what part of the season they were grown in and the best healing agent to diffuse them without completely rendering its effects useless, I still needed a little of their deathly appeal for the potion. But what to pick. It would be better to get a second opinion about the ingredient that I should ultimately choose. I can't talk to my father, he finds my work to be a waste of time and I'm suppose to be devoting my time to schoolwork and figuring out what Draco is up to. Who else would have the intelligence needed for my project. Who?

********In a different part of the castle

I can't believe I'm doing this. "Professor Slughorn?"

"Ah, Ms. Snape, I was wondering when I would be seeing you around."

"Professor, just call me, Meredith. It's good to see you too, sir. I was actually wondering if I could ask you a question?" His stance slightly harden. Someone named Potter, was poking around asking questions earlier. "Since you are the potions master after all, I thought you could be able to help me with a potion that I have been working on." He instantly smiled and ushered me in.

"Come in, come in." Flattery always worked on the aging teacher. "I'm always here to help. What is it that you are exactly making? Is it a potion for my class, or relating subject, because I am here to help but I can only extend my services so far when it comes to schoolwork."

"No, no sir, nothing like that. It is actually a side project of mine."

"A side project of what, M..Meredith?" He could barely contain his excitement.

"Well, I have been working on an elixir to extend one's life, possibly if made right, permanently."

"It's a remarkable idea. But it is a dangerous time to be brewing a potion of that magnitude. There is war that is willing to be wage, and people want to be the ones to survive it."

"Yes, sir. I understand the concern, but I wasn't planning on going public with this potion. I really doubt that I could actually make a vital copy of it in my actual lifetime. But it is a great fascination of mine. And I wondering, since you were the one to teach famous potion makers, like Belby, I thought you would be the one to turn to with a question concerning it."

"Well, what is your question, Meredith?"

"I think you should read this over, before I bother asking my question. It would better equip you, with the knowledge and understanding that I need for you to help me." I was about to hand him my notes, I held it just out of his reach. "But professor, I would like to be assured that you won't share my notes with anyone sir."

"Of course, I understand the importance of this. I won't share them with anyone." I handed him the notes, his eyes nearly bulged out of head, once he felt the sheer bulk of what I called my notes."My dear. I see that your overly detailed with your project, just like any potion maker should, but it might take me a while to fully comb through the information that you have provided for me." I stood up.

"Thank you, sir. I'll leave you to read it, because I have other things to attend to." He absentmindedly waved me off. He was too engulfed in my notes to see me off, which was okay. "Bye professor." I happily closed door behind me. As helpful as Slughorn could be, I couldn't stand to be around him for long. I was about to slip down the corridor, when someone called out my name.

"Anastasia." I quickly scanned the corridor, no students were around. I sighed in relief. I saw Dumbledore causally stroll towards me.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why would you say that, sir?"

"Because I know how Horace can be, meaning well with his socialite parties, but a little overbearing for most students liking."

"I do admit, you that are incredibly accurate." He quietly chuckled.

"I'm just an observant person, Anastasia. Let me accompany you back to the Slytherin common room."

"Okay." The walk, seem to be purely innocent, but Dumbledore had an unforeseen motive for walking with me, other than causing multiple whispers as we passed several Slytherins, and a few Hufflepuffs.

"It was nice of you to let me accompany you on your way back to your common room, hopefully you aren't to deterred from the whispers that followed you. Not many students get 'escorted' by their Headmaster somewhere. They figure that you must be in trouble."

"But they don't know any better." I twitched when he placed his blackened hand on my shoulder, it was oddly comforting and terrifying at the same time.

"Yes, but nothing is always exact as it seems. Even the biggest of tragedies, are concocted of deceit." Then he patted my shoulder. "See you around, Anastasia." He smiled and left, leaving me utterly confused of what just had happen. Did he know? And was he trying to tell me something, because everything that has seem to happen lately is a little to harsh not to believe. I quietly slipped back into the common room, it seemed to just as busy and crowded as when I left it. Draco must still be sleeping. I crept up the boy's stairway, undetected. Everyone in the common room was too busy to notice a girl sneak up there. I opened the door to his shared room.

"Draco?" I waited a minute before whispering again. "Draco?" He must of left again, I must of missed him. "Shit."

"Were you looking for someone?" The hair on the back of neck started to stand up.

"Blaise?" I turned to see his dark eyes lock with mine.

"Yes, Meredith. Who did you think it was Draco?" I couldn't answer him, I was terrified. I stepped back as he advanced on me. He closed the door to the room. "Why are you avoiding me, Meredith? Why don't you give your boyfriend a hug?" He pulled me to him, I was shaking horribly. My fear was radiating off of me. "Aww...why are you shaking? Are you nervous?"

"Let go of me Blaise."

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong. You're the one that has been neglecting your boyfriend." I choked on my tears, he was trying to make me feel guilty.

"You hurt me Blaise."

"You're okay, and what are you whining about? You enjoyed it." I shoved him from me.

"Stay away from me Blaise. And while you're at it, don't ever talk to me again."

"It's cause of Malfoy, isn't it? He's got you wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he?"  
>"Don't try to play this game with me Blaise. Draco has nothing to do with this and you know it. Now stay away from me." I tried to get to the door but he held his palm on my shoulder. I yanked it out of his grip. "Knock it off."<p>

"Meredith, we can talk about this."

"No we don't. Also don't touch me."

"But Meredith..."

"No buts...Blaise. I'm done with this, I'm done with you." I slammed the door in his face not wanting to deal with him any longer. How could he forget what he did to me? He was also trying to make me feel guilty about it? I did nothing wrong, he's the one who couldn't stop. Who wouldn't listen. He wasn't the same anymore. **Little did she know, that she was following every aspect of the plan perfectly. **


	18. Stupid Parties & Encounters

"Are you Meredith?" I slowly nodded at the first year. What did he want from me?

"Yes, I am."

"This is from Professor Slughorn." He handed me a piece of parchment. He ran off before I could say anything else.

"Weird." Theo moved in closer to me.

"What does it say, Meredith?"

"_Ms. Meredith, _

_I'm delighted to tell you that I possibly found the ingredients you were looking for. I have finished going over your notes, and I do say, that this elixir is remarkable. If you would please, come to my office around seven tonight, I will gladly return them to you. I also would like to add, that this is a moment to be celebrating, so please dress accordingly. _

_Sincerely, Horace Slughorn" _

"What elixir is he talking about Meredith?" I played with my hands nervously.

"A side project, that I have been working on."

"Really? What kind of project is it?"

"Well, its not really a project. Its a hobby that I have been working on, and I needed a little help."

"You create potions for fun?" I blushed. I guess, it does sound nerdy.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. I've been working on this a long time."

"With Slughorn?" I rudely laughed at his comment. He seemed a little offended at the gesture.

"I'm sorry, Theo. But I can't stand the man. I've been working on this by myself. If I wasn't as stuck as I am with it, I certainly wouldn't be willingly chatting it up with Slughorn. The man simply drives me looney."

"Good point. So what is this elixir do?"

"As of right now, nothing. Its all theoretical."

"What is it, 'theoretically' suppose to do?"

"Extend one's life permanently."

"Whoa."

"A yeah." I'm scared to look over at him, so I can engage his reaction. His mind to be swarming with multiple, and potential possibilities.

"That's bloody amazing, Meredith." I couldn't help but smile. He wasn't ridiculing me about my project. He was actually amazed by the sheer thought of it.

"Thanks." I quietly mumbled. He took the parchment from my hands, and looked over it himself.

"Meredith, don't you realize, that you are suppose to be there in a half hour, and _be dressed accordingly _for a celebration?"

"Oh, no. He is going to be throwing one of his, silly little parties. I have to go, if I want my notes back. But I don't want to go. I never wanted to go." I felt the tears clouding my eyes.

"I could go with you, if you want. We'll try to get in and out of there as fast as we can." I hugged him as hard, as I possibly could.

"Thank you so much Theo. You're a life saver. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

********20 minutes later

"Ah, Meredith. Come in, come in. Oh and you brought, Mr. Nott with you. Come in."

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn."

"You're welcome, my dear girl. Now let's meet the others." I was confused.

"Others sir?" He pushed me along to another room, Theo following close behind.

"Yes, of course others. They're here to see you."

"Me?" I gulped. There had to be at least thirty people in the room, and they all turned to look at me.

"Yes, you. You're the guest of honor. Now come along." I looked at Theo, my eyes wide with anxiety. I was not expecting this at all. "Here is my shining pupil, Meredith Snape." Everyone started to clap. My face started to burn with embarrassment. "This wonderful young woman is the one I've been telling you all about. Deviously smart, and incredibly brilliant at potions. She is the one that is in the process of brewing and creating Formula 52!" They started to clap once again, but my head started to hurt. Where had I heard that name before? Its sounds so familiar.

"Sir? Formula 52?" I mumbled to him. He chuckled.

"Oh, I took the liberty of naming your elixir. Come along, Meredith there is some important people that I would like you to meet." I planted my feet firmly in place. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Professor, is that the editor of Witch Weekly?" Theo quickly intercepted. Slughorn took the bait.

"Ah, yes. That is Georgina Adams." Slughorn announced proudly.

"Would you mind introducing me to her? My mother is a big fan of her magazine."

"Sure." He started to pull Theo into the direction of Georgina. I silently thanked Theo. "Don't go to far Miss Snape." I made my way towards the table of food. If I was going to endure this agonizing party I wasn't going to do it on an empty stomach. .

"You're Snape's daughter." I turned to see the guy that threaten Draco on the train. Harry Potter or something on that order. He was part of the golden trio.

"What is it to you?"

"I didn't realize that he had a daughter." I narrowed my eyes at him. I see why Draco didn't like him, he was too nosy for my liking.

"It's not something we usually share with other people. Especially nosy people."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"I'm sure you are. Now get away from me."

"What did I do to you?" I put down the plate of food that I was holding.

"I generally don't like the company of the people who threaten my friends, now if you don't remove yourself from this immediate area, I will hurt you."

"Now, Miss Snape. I think you should be playing nice with your classmates, especially when a ministry official is around." I froze on spot. I forgot all about him coming back to Hogwarts. Potter walked away, unlike the person that stood before me. I plastered a fake smile on my face before replying back.

"I was just having a friendly chat with the so-called chosen one, Mr. Pucey."

"It didn't sound that friendly. I'm surprise that you have the courage to threaten the 'chosen one', but you don't believe in that nonsense, do you, Ms. Snape?"

"I don't believe that I'm obligated to answer that."

"Alright. So how long have you been working on this Formula 52?"

"I don't believe that I have to answer that either."

"Oh, well someone isn't in the sharing mood."

"Definitely, not with you. Now if you'll excuse me. I have other things that I must attend to." Suddenly he grabbed my wrist.

"It's not polite to walk away from someone that you're having a conversation with."

"If I was having a decent conversation with you, then maybe I would stay and chat. But now, you have made this personal. Remove you hands from me."

"Is that a threat, Ms. Snape?"

"More like a warning, Mr. Pucey." He quickly removed his hands from me. They gleamed with irritation and swelled with nasty, possibly infected burns. "Have a great night, Mr. Pucey." I swear I could hear him chuckling from behind me. That man serious bothers me. Before I could think of anything else, I was whisked away.

"Smile, Meredith." A series flashes, temporary blinded me. I blinked a few times, before I could tell that Slughorn took a few pictures with his 'star pupil'. "So how are you liking the party so far, my dear?" I smiled trying to be polite as I could be, but this was getting exhausting.

"Quite enjoyable, but I'm afraid sir, that I am utterly exhausted. I was wondering if I could get my notes and the ingredients that you identified for me?"

"But the night is still young."

"I'm sorry, sir. But I'm unbelievably tuckered out from all this excitement."

"Ah..well another time then. Follow me." I followed him to his cupboard of ingredients, he handed me, my stack of notes and a small box. "Here is the healing agent and poisonous mushrooms that you specified in your notes. Its the 52nd batch of this growing season. See why I named it Formula 52." He chuckled finding his humorless musing funny. "Are you sure that you can't stay a little longer?" I shook my head no. Now that I have what I came for, I desperately wanted to leave. "Well good night, Meredith."

"Good night, Professor." I quickly scanned the room. Trying to find Theo as fast as possible. I spotted him, in conversation some elderly wizard. I made a beeline towards him. It was like he sensed me, because he knew exactly why I came over to him.

"Are you ready to leave?"He curtly asked.

"Yes, please." I whispered back. He smiled. He turned and shook the wizard's hand.

"Thank you for your time."

"It was great talking with you, Mr. Nott. Make sure to contact me for references."

"Will do sir." I stared at him curiously, as he steered the both of us towards the door. I waited until we were in the corridor to ask him.

"What was that about?"

"He offered me a job."

"That's great." It stayed silent for a few minutes, only the sound that you could hear was from the box and the papers I was carrying. Until Theo asked the one question, that I didn't want to answer.

"So when were you going to tell me, Ms. Snape?" I shuddered at the sound of my surname. Slughorn had to ruin the strained secrecy that I had attached to my surname. Now, everyone at the party had heard what was the truth. Professor Snape had a daughter.

"If I had it my way, no one would of heard about it."

"You weren't going to tell anyone? Did you tell Blaise?" I glared at him. Why did he have to say that? He put his hands up defensively. "I didn't mean to say that." I sighed.

"Blaise found out on his own. I wasn't going to let anyone else figure it out, but Slughorn denied me the wish. So now you know."

"I just can't believe it."

"I know, everyone that found out about that parcel of information, can't believe it either." I tried to walk away from him, but he stopped me.

"Don't get mad, but what is your real name?" I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You call yourself Meredith, but I've heard Slughorn call you Anastasia. I never bother to learn your last name, I figured you were from some prestigious family that wasn't from here, not Snape's daughter. So truly, what is your name?" I gulped. Was this going against what my father said? But haven't I already broken it but going to Slughorn about my potion?

"Anastasia Meredith Snape."

"Wow."

"Yes, but this doesn't change anything, Theo."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still Meredith, no different than you knew just a couple hours before. I would like to keep it that way."

"Okay? But why does it matter?"

"It matters a lot to me. So please don't say anything to anyone. I don't want people to know." Especially Draco. He would feel so betrayed.

"I won't tell anyone, but I can't guarantee anyone else from the party won't say anything."

"Not if I can help it." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Thanks Theo." I covered my rant. "Let's go back to the common room, this stuff is getting heavy."

"Alright. Lead the way."

~~~~~~~~Blaise's POV~~~~~~

Why does she tease me like this? Why? Why? WHY? This isn't fair. She goes around every other guy that she knows, but left me in the dirt to squander. Why, did she do this to me? Doesn't she understand what we had together? What we still have? It's all Malfoy's fault. If he wouldn't have been around her in the first place, she wouldn't of done this. Maybe if I get rid of the problem, then she would realize her mistake and come back to me. The one she truly cares about. Just maybe.


	19. Draco's Secret

"Hey." Someone shook my shoulder. "Hello. Meredith?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Theo hovering over me.

"What?" I whispered, trying to shield my eyes from the bright light of the fire.

"Why are you and Draco sleeping down here?" I looked over my shoulder, to see Draco just a few meters away, sleeping heavily.

"I don't know about him, but I was reading a book, and the next thing I know, you're waking me up."

"Must of been tired." I started to rub my neck, it was pretty stiff.

"Apparently, otherwise I wouldn't be sleeping in the common room." I smacked Draco in the leg. "Draco, wake up." He didn't even flinch. I smacked him harder this time. "Draco." He instantly shot up. I almost fell off the couch, scared of his sudden movement.

"What? What?" He slurred.

"Good evening." He frantically looks around the room.

"What time is it?" He asked me. I turned towards Theo.

"What time is it, Theo?"

"It's about 11:30." Draco jumped up from the couch.

"I got to go." He headed for the portrait. "Crabbe! Goyle!" He yelled. Instantly, you could hear a rumbling coming down the stairs. The two goons emerged, and quickly made their way towards the portrait themselves.

"Draco, where are you going?" He just walked away without returning a reply. "Draco?" The portrait slammed behind them.

"I wonder what all that was about?" I shook my head.

"Me too. That's the first conversation, I've had with him for days. Something's up."

"Well its too late to follow him now."

"No, its not." I quickly headed towards the portrait myself.

"It's passed curfew."

"I don't care." I ducked out of the common room, leaving Theo alone. I have to know what Draco is up to. Where has he been going the last couple of days? He's been leaving me alone. Alone with Blaise lurking around. Trying to make me jealous. I've seen him multiple times, with some girl named Shelly or something. She's constantly batting her eyes. The only person that has been there, is Theo. I don't mind Theo, but Draco is becoming a concern to me. He has been skipping some of his classes, I barely see him at all.

~~~~Draco's POV~~~~~

"Argh..." Why won't this bloody cabinet work? Why does everything go wrong? I kicked the stool next to me. Nothing will work. Absoluately nothing. The deadline is getting closer and closer. Everyone is depending on me. The dark lord. Mother...Father. But I can't fix this bloody cabinet.

"Barmy Puffs." I heard Crabbe give the warning call, someone was near by.

~~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~~

He didn't realize that I was spying on their little encounter.

"So Snape, why am I here at such an indecent hour at night? Do you have something you would like to confess to?" Pucey laughed. Snape was not amused. Not at all.

"I'm warning you, Pucey."

"Warning me of what exactly?"

"Stay away from her, otherwise there will be consequences to your actions."

"Am I actually suppose to be afraid of that pitiful threat?" Pucey was trying to turn it into a game, but Snape was not going to have any of that. Snape pressed his wand against the nape of Pucey's neck, suddenly Pucey lost all the playfulness that his voice had possessed just seconds before. "That isn't a wise move, Snape." Snape jabbed his wand a little farer into his neck.

"That's all you can say, Pucey? Don't feel so high and mighty now? Maybe its because you are in no position to talk at the moment. Now, listen and listen good. You better stay away from her, and don't even think of getting near her, while you're at Hogwarts. If I find out otherwise, you won't see another day." Snape lowered his wand. Pucey backed away from him and brushed off his robes.

"I'll report this." Pucey replied. Snape quickly countered.

"To who? Because I know your feeding information to more than the ministry." Pucey was speechless or at least that is what it appeared as. "Now, that I've made myself clear. It would be imperative for you to remember these instructions." His robes fluttered behind him as he quickly dispersed from Pucey. After Snape was out of site, Pucey smiled and waved in my direction. I cautiously waved back at him.

~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy?" The young girl nearly jumped across the corridor and the other girl that I asked started to mumble to herself. "Sorry, that I frighten you, but have either of you two seen Draco Malfoy?"

"We don't know who you're talking about." I wanted to laugh, what first years weren't gossiping about Draco?

"I'm pretty sure that you know who I'm talking about. Very handsome blonde. He's a sixth year. Do you know who I'm talking about now?"

"We don't..." the redhead elbowed the brunette.

"What she means is...that we saw him about twenty minutes ago," she paused to point from the opposite direction of where I came from, "walking that way."

"Okay." These girls were acting eager for me to leave. "So right down this way."

"Yes." They practically shouted.

"Why don't you show me exactly where he went? I get lost in this castle a lot."

"You can find your way." I went over and grabbed the brunette.

"You should come with me." I tried dragging her, but she was heavy.

"Let go of him!"

"Him?" I turned around to see the brunette had grown, near twice her height. The redhead started to quickly fill out too, as she threw me off the brunette. I backed up, not understanding what was happening. Suddenly, they both groaned. The small girls had turned into those thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. A bottle fell from Goyle's pocket. I sniffed the contents of the bottle. "Polyjuice Potion."

"Grab her." Before they could get their grubby hands on me, with a swift wave of my hand, they were pinned against the wall.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on me. Got that?"

"That's enough, Meredith." I dropped my hand. Frightened.

"Draco?" Crabbe and Goyle collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. I turned to Draco peeking out a door that wasn't there a minute before.

"Come here, Meredith." I bit my lip, nervous that he was going to yell at me. "Come here." He demanded. I slowly walked towards him.

"You can't be serious, Draco. She just attacked us." Crabbe shouted. Draco shot him the dirtiest look that he could mutter. Crabbe instantly bit his tongue. Draco's tired eyes stared down at my tear burden ones.

"Why are you so desperate to know where I am?"

"Because I haven't seen you in days, and you look awful."

"Point taken, but that gives you the idea to follow me around?"

"No Draco, it doesn't. It was the first time I had seen you all week and you disappear again without saying a word. I want to know what you're up to. I want to know what my friend is up to. I don't want to be alone anymore. I care about you." I held onto him tightly, thinking he was going to push me away.

"Meredith, you're my friend. But you need to leave me alone."

"You don't mean that. You can't leave me alone." He pushed me away.

"I don't have the time to babysit you, while your hysterical about your breakup. I just don't have time for that. So leave me alone." He turned away, trying to disappear back into the room he came out of. I smacked him. He wasn't going to ditch me like this.

"Hysterical? Do you want to see me get bloody hysterical, cause I will. I will right now. I don't understand what's so bloody important, that you have ditch me and be rude!"

"I don't have time for this, Meredith." He tried to turn away again. I smacked him once more.

"How dare you walk away from me! It's bad enough you reject me like you have been lately, but don't ever walk away from me when I am talking to you."

"Well I was ending the conversation."

"Would it kill you to be more compassionate towards people other than yourself!" His eyes flashed over with rage. He was livid. I had no time to react, he quickly shoved me into the room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Yes, it would kill me." He walked straight for me. I started to back up. "Is that the answer you were looking for? Are you satisfied?" I shook my head no, before toppling into a chair. He towered over me. "If I don't get this task done Meredith. I will die. Me and my family will die. And I am trying my damnedest not to fail them."

"I didn't know Draco. I'm sorry." He violently kicked the chair I'm in.

"No one is suppose to know. But the time is nearing, and I still haven't done it yet."

"What is it Draco? Maybe I could help you." He held me by the shoulders. Unable to contain himself.

"Don't you understand Meredith? This isn't something that can be taken so lightly. It's kill or either be killed. Don't you get it?" I pushed him away, shocked. He couldn't hold himself up any longer. He collided with the ground next to the chair.

"You purposely attacked Katie Bell!"

"No. Not her, or Wealsby." The redhead that insulted me, that day on the train.

"But he deserved what he had coming to him." I scoffed. Draco stared at me disgusted.

"It's like I don't even know you." I shook me head.

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"No one deserves to die."

"At least not by your hand Draco."

"I know, but I can't let my family die. I want to live. I want my family to live."

"Okay, Draco. I understand you don't want to hear this, but maybe I can help you."

"You're not going to sully your hands like mine, Meredith." I knelt down next to him and held his shaking hands in mine.

"Draco, you're giving me a lot more credit than I deserve. But I want you to know, that we're going to get through this together. Now, take a deep breath, and start from the beginning, and please don't hold anything back."

"Okay." He mumbled.

~~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~~

Hours later, did Meredith and Malfoy finally left the room of requirement. Caked with sweat and utterly exhausted. I know they didn't do anything but cry and work endlessly through the night trying to fix a broken cabinet. But their sweaty, tired bodies painted a different picture for someone else.

"I'll kill him." Blaise exclaimed. I patted him on the shoulder.

"All in do time, Blaise. All in do time."


	20. Turning Against Myself

"Meredith?"

"What!" I snapped.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you could pass the biscuits over here?" _Look what you did. _

"Oh, sorry. Here you go." I passed them over and buried my face in my arms. Embarrassed by my outburst. _They're all staring at you. _I lifted my head barely a centimeter and peaked out the corner of my eye. They were all glaring, thinking I wasn't looking back. _They're wondering what's wrong with you?_ I laid my head back down, and let out a quiet sob. What is wrong with me today?

~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~

I smiled, when I heard her sob. She was cracking underneath the pressures of her own mind. Her own thoughts seemed to be against her. She was in the perfect condition for Pucey to corner her.

"Are you okay?" She lifted her head, her tear stained face made my heart pump with joy.

"I don't know anymore." I held onto her hand, it was so smooth. Her hand tensed underneath mine, but she didn't pull away like I thought she would.

"It will be alright. Just hold your head up. It will all _be over soon._" She shook her head, my words were still echoing within her mind. She knocked over her cup of pumpkin juice, onto the girl next to her. The girl screeched with anger.

"Look what you did!" Meredith quickly waved her hand, trying to make the mess disappear, but instead the girl toppled over her seat onto the floor. I whispered into her head again. _Look what you did. _Instantly, she jumped to her feet. Horrified with what had just happened.

"Meredith, what's wrong?" I asked, my words thick with 'concern'.

"I...I..." She looked back at the girl who was getting helped from the ground. I started to send her thoughts. _They're all looking at you. _Her eyes locked onto the ones staring at her. _Speak. Tell them what they already know. You knocked her over. _She took a few steps backwards, shaking her head. _You did it on purpose. _

"Meredith?" I asked her again, snapping her out of her/my thoughts.

"I...need to go." She snatched the large book that she had brought to dinner. She quickly hurried out of the great hall. The other Slytherins surrounding me shook their heads in confusion. I couldn't help but smile once more.

~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~

I couldn't take it anymore, I booked it down the corridor. I need away from those people. I didn't mean to hurt her.

"It seemed like it to me." I whipped around to see Pucey standing causally behind me.

"I don't remember saying that out loud." He laughed. He stepped closer to me, until he was right in front of me. He twirled a strand of my long blonde hair.

"You didn't my dear." He laughed again. I tried to pull away from him, but he took a firm grip of my hair. He pulled me so close to him, that his lips were brushing against my ear. "Nervous, yet?"

"Yes, for you." I whispered, hoping it would deter him, from whatever he was planning to do.

"For me? Oh, Ms. Snape. I don't think it is wise for you to say that. Now if you would, I have some questions, I would...like to ask you."

"Why would you need to ask me questions, when you obviously will invaded my thoughts anyways?" He patted the side of my face, which disgusted me, but I was able to pull away this time.

"Smart and beautiful. A dangerous combination."

"That didn't answer my question, Mr. Pucey." He must be only able to see my conscious thoughts not memories or anything important.

"I believe, I am the one that is suppose to be asking questions." He tried pulling me towards a bench in the corridor. I shoved his hands away from me. Defensively fearing for the worst. "Now, Ms. Snape if you would just take a seat and not get all jumpy this will only take a moment." I sighed. There was no way of getting out of this. I sat down on the far edge of the bench. I would answer his stupid questions if he doesn't touch me, in any shape or form.

"Go on, I don't have all night." I snapped once again. Irritated with the situation I was in once again.

"How far along are you on Formula 52?"

"Why don't you ask Slughorn? He's been bragging about to everything and everyone. I'm surprised that the city of London doesn't know it yet."

"You got to give the man a little more credit, Meredith. As much as Horace Slughorn likes to show off, he did make sure that nothing of your potion will leave these castle walls, well until your famous for it. He'll make sure to cash in on the bandwagon that you will produce from it."

"Who says I will go public with it? I never should of ask that pompous oaf for anything."

"Once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named finds out, everyone will want to get their hands on you." My heart started to pound in my chest, I didn't even consider that.

"What?" I whispered.

"You heard me sweetheart. There's nothing stopping that train wreck from happening. But now we're getting off subject. Why aren't you and that darling boyfriend of yours, no longer dating?" My eyes instantly started to water, no matter how hard I tried to hold it in. Why does he need to know? "Because I want to know. Answer me."

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because I did." I jumped to my feet. "And now, I'm going to be on my way." He stepped in front of me. "Get out of my way. Or I will make you regret it, Pucey."

"You do that, and I'll warn the ministry of Malfoy's activities." It was like I was hit hard in the stomach. I couldn't believe that he knew about Draco's mission. How did he figure out? Did he see it in my head?

"You wouldn't dare." I tried to threaten him, but my voice was cracking.

"Oh but I would. Now stay still Ms. Snape." Right then and there, I made a snap-second decision. Attack him. I slapped my hands against the side of his face. Light engulfed the sides of his face. The next second he was on the ground.

"Bastard." I kicked him hard in the stomach. Dissatisfied that he couldn't feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~Later

"It's ready Meredith." I smiled meekly at Draco. He had finished repairing the vanishing cabinet.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be just fine." He whispered. I hugged him. At first, he didn't return it. But after a few moments he was holding me as tight as he possibly could.

"When is it happening?"

"Tomorrow."

"Before graduation?"

"Yes, before graduation. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Draco."

"But I do. You won't be seeing me after that." I pulled away from him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be wanted for murder. I'll be in hiding. Don't you understand?" I choked back the tears that were daring to fall. I should have anticipated this.

"We'll just have to make the most of the time we have left."

"Definitely. Who else to spend my last day here, if not with my best friend."

"Thanks Draco."

~~~~~~~~A little later

"Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Meredith." Not a moment later, did it start up again. _Why are you not reporting him? He's going to kill someone. _I can't do that. He's my friend. _And you helped him. You're his accomplice. _All I did was give him a book on repair spells. _You helped him. You're just as guilty as he is going to be. You better report yourself. _It needs to happen. He'll die if he doesn't do it. _Lies, just lies. You got to do what is right. Fix the damage that you helped to create. Do it before you create more suspicion for yourself. You're already creating a scene. _I stared at the bewildered fourth year. She was shaking her head, disgusted with my behavior. I was apparently making a ruckus for her, she was reading by the fireplace. I darted out of the room. I needed to tell my father quickly. Before anything seriously happen. I could save Draco from doing this. _And save yourself. _I knocked on his door repeatedly. He had to answer.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Doubt it. Now go back to your dormitory." He tried the close his door, but I whipped it wide open.

"It's about Draco, sir." He paused for a moment, before granting me entrance. He placed some charms on the door and pointed towards a chair. I was too anguish to sit down.

"SIT." He bellowed. I quickly sat down, in fear of him punishing me for my behavior. "Now, explain from the beginning."

"Well, I didn't mean to help him. He just told me a bunch of lies, and I felt bad. I had to help him, and now I realize that I shouldn't have." Suddenly my face started to sting.

"I said explain to me about the situation, not blubber about the shame your feeling for yourself."

"Well you know how I told you that Draco attacked Katie Bell. It was by accident of course, but it was meant for someone else. Same thing that happened to that filthy redhead in Slughorn's office over the break. It was an accident, but it was meant for someone else. He's trying to kill someone. He told me, he had to do it, otherwise his family will be killed. So, me feeling sorry for him, I helped him fix the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement." He cut me off.

"Why does he need a vanishing cabinet to work?"

"He told me that Deatheaters were going to come and help him with his task."

"Okay, continue."

"That's it. He's bringing Deatheaters in the castle, so he can kill someone. We need to do something."

"When is this suppose to take place?" He calmed asked.

"Tomorrow. We need to do something." He leaned down in front of me, I stared at him confused.

"Listen to me. We are not going to do anything about this. We are going to go on, and act as nothing is wrong. Tomorrow, Draco will kill the headmaster, and that will be the end of it." I stared at him shocked. What was he talking about?

"I didn't say who sir." I watched my father rub his forehead in frustration. "Sir?" He backed away from where I was sitting and leaned against his desk. He seemed to be pained by something. "Sir?"

"Enough. I've been aware of Malfoy's situation all year. I've been offering him help all year, but he has rejected every single time I asked."

"But Dumbledore is your friend. You're going to just stand by and let him be murdered."

"Yes."

"How can you? He's your friend. He defended you at the trial."

"You think I don't know!" He shouted. He started advancing at me. "Don't you dare, try to reprimand me for my duties. Draco must do what the dark lord bids him, and I must do what I can to protect Draco. Dumbledore has lived a long live, it's time for him to die."

"But how will you live with yourself?" That set him off.

"I've lived with worse. Like dealing with you." Tears began to fall from my eyes. Did he really feel that way about me? "Now don't get emotional. This isn't the time or place. Tomorrow you will lay low, you won't report to your classes. Call in sick if you have to, but stay out of the infirmary. Don't come out, until I call for you. Make sure you have your belongings packed. Speak of this to no one. Got that?" I shook my head, but stared at the floor. I couldn't believe this. "Good get out of my sight." I made my way towards the door, he slammed it shut behind me. I could hear him pacing behind the heavy door.

"See I told you. She told everything to Snape." I looked up to see Blaise next to Draco, who was visibly seething. If my night couldn't get any worse.

"Draco, please understand. I didn't do it willingly." I cried. I never wanted him to find out like this. He shoved me away, shaking with anger as he did so.

"I highly doubt it. You manipulative wench."

"Father like daughter." Blaise cheerfully exclaimed. Draco's eyes widened, while my mouth dropped.

"You're related to him." I tried reaching out for him, trying to keep him from leaving.

"Yes, Draco, but..." He slapped my hands away from him.

"Don't touch me, you filthy liar." His gray eyes, filled with disgust. He started to walk away. I fell onto my knees, groveling.

"Draco, please don't go. Let me explain!" He only increased his pace. "Draco!" I cried out, but he disappeared from my sight. "Draco, please. Please Draco." I mumbled incoherent sobs.

"Didn't forget about me, did you?" I froze, I was left all alone with Blaise.


	21. The Master Plan

~~~~~Unknown POV~~~~~~~

"You bumbling fool! How could you let her get the upper hand?"

"You think I wanted her to attack me?" He pointed to his bleeding face. "Look at me." I pushed Pucey away. That stupid oaf.

"Of course, I do. How did a fragile minded girl like her, get control of the situation?"

"I don't know. I just don't." Pucey dabbed at the wounds on his chin. She had thrashed every centimeter of his face. Almost unrecognizable. Possibly permanent scarring. She had mangled him good and its all his fault. I pretty much did everything I could, like sending a lamb up for slaughter. And he ruined it.

"You're lucky, I was able to salvage the situation. You almost ruined months of plans, in just a few minutes."

"I didn't anticipate her attacking me. You told me that, she was emotionally distraught. This is just as much as your fault too." I pointed my wand at him, he just chuckled. "You wouldn't dare curse me."

"Trust me, I'm quite tempted. You disrupted our connection to her mind, you're lucky I don't curse you into oblivion Pucey." He shook beneath the dangerous glare of my wand, he knew that he had something to fear.

"So what's our next move...brother.?" It was my turn to chuckle.

"We'll have to see what's left of her, after Zabini is through with her."

~~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~~

"Please Blaise. Just go away. You've ruined everything." I cried. He enclosed his arms around my trembling form.

"But everything is perfect. We can finally be together Meredith." He whispered. I threw him off of me. I leaned against the wall, afraid of his next move.

"What are you talking about?" I looked away from him. His eyes were manic with lust.

"I had to get everyone out of the way."

"For what? Just to be spiteful?" My back collided with the wall, he was pressing my body against the wall with his.

"Because of this." He smashed his lips hard against mine. I tried pushing him away, he was too strong. I couldn't do anything. Tears started to fall from my eyes. Finally he pulled away, and looked down at me dissatisfied. "Why are you crying? Why aren't you happy, I did this all for you. I did this so we could be together again."

"What are you talking about? I broke up with you, I don't want you Blaise." He angrily held onto my shoulders. That crazy gleam flickered within his eyes once more. He started to pat me on the head.

"Yes, yes you do. You couldn't love me fully, with Draco in the way. So I got rid of that blonde ferret, and your all mine now. Don't you see, I saved us."

"I didn't break up with you, because of Draco. I broke up with you because you hurt me Blaise. You hurt me so bad."

"I didn't hurt you. I showed you how much I love you." He pulled me close again. As announcing a grand message. "And it was magical, Meredith. I've never been so alive, Meredith. Never."

"Blaise, if that's the way you show someone how you love them, then your completely mad. You hurt me. Look." I pulled my cloak away to reveal a mark. There was a long cascading mark, from my shoulder to my thigh. He had damaged my body, so bad that the purifying potion couldn't fix everything. I looked back into his eyes, I had just made it worse.

"It's so beautiful." He started to slide his fingers down my exposed skin. I slapped his hand away.

"Stop it Blaise." He ripped the cloak completely off of my body.

"No, it looks so beautiful." He looked up from the mark once more to my fear-ridden eyes. "You're so beautiful Meredith. Have I told you that?" He tried to crash his lips once more on mine. I tried to scream.

"HH...!" He clamped his hand over my mouth, preventing me from even getting a syllable out.

"I think we should go somewhere...more private." He smiled down at me. "Don't you think?" He started to drag me down the hall, towards the room of requirement. I can't move, its like I forgot how to. All I know, its going to happen all over again.

"Please, Blaise. Don't do this."

"Do what Meredith? I'm just trying to show you, how good we are together." He paced back and forth with me until the door appeared. He opened the door slowly, I wanted to scream. It was a bedroom.

"Blaise, I'll report you." He looked anger for a moment, then smiled.

"We'll see how you'll feel after I'm done." I nearly fainted, he wasn't kidding. He shoved me into the room and locked the door. He smirked at me, as I looked around the room. There wasn't much places to hide. He summoned candles and began to light them. Suddenly, he looked over at me once more and shook his head. "This simply won't do." I was holding onto the rest of my clothing for dear life. He waved his wand. My uniform transfigured into some lacy lingerie. I tried to cover myself.

"Blaise!" He wrapped around my waist and the other lazily around my shoulder.

"What? Don't you like? Would like something else. Maybe a little more revealing?"

"No Blaise." I backed away from him, but he held on.

"You were always such a tease." He pushed himself against me. I could feel how hard he was. "Always driving me wild for more."

"I'm not doing this, Blaise. Just stop." He pushed himself against me again. Is it possible for him, to get any bigger?

"It's too late now, Meredith." Before I could even bat my eye, I was bent over the bed. Blaise was above me.

"You don't know, how excited I have been to do this. I've been nearly driving myself mad just thinking about it." He laid his head against my exposed stomach. "You don't realize how much I've missed you. Just think about Meredith. Me, you and the baby that I'll give you. My mother will be so proud." He stared back up at my face, I stared down at him in horror.

"A baby?" I croaked.

"Yes, a baby Meredith. Our baby." He started to kiss down my neck. This can't be happening? _You can make is stop. _Stop? _Yes, stop. You're not powerless, just push him off. Before he has a chance, to give you a baby. _I shoved Blaise as hard as I could, he flew across the room and hit the wall. I was going to wave my hand, and attack him, but someone caught it in midair.

"Theo?" He smiled.

"Wouldn't attack a mentally ill person, would you?"

"What?"

"Look at Zabini." I looked at Blaise, he was twitching.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Not exactly sure what they call it, but he's paranoid and compulsive. Always been like that, even through childhood."

"Is there something, we could do? Is there someone that could help him?" Theo pulled out a vial full of pills and shook them around.

"We could just give him his pills. But I'm pretty sure, they wouldn't work, especially since he hasn't taken them in months, it won't do too much for him." He tossed them over his shoulder, I tried to reach out for them, but Theo held onto me.

"Why did you do that? He needs help." I struggled against him.

"We can help, Blaise...for a price."

"We?" I asked. Theo looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze, none other to fall on Nathaniel Pucey, who's wand was pressed into Blaise's skin. Pucey's face was ragged with scratches. Like he hadn't had the time to proper heal himself. "You're working with him. How could you?"

"How could I? Really Meredith? After the flack and trouble you have been through, I don't understand why you still look for the best in people."

"Well, all I have to say, what are brothers for?" My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. They're brothers!

"Yes, brothers Meredith. Didn't see that coming did you?" Theo asked.

"No."

"Get on with it, Theo!" Pucey yelled to his brother.

"Ah, yes. Sorry. Did I tell you how ravishing you look tonight, Meredith?" My cheeks flushed with embarassment. I conjured a robe to cover myself. "Aww...you didn't have to do that. You don't realize how long since I've seen you like this too."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever felt as if, someone was following you? Listening in on your conversations, watching you as you sleep, desire you from a distance. If only you would of probed my mind, when you had a chance. You would of known." I backed away from Theo.

"Known what? That you're a freak."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking to me like that. We're all the same here."

"I highly doubt that. I'm not withholding medication from someone that truly needs it, and I don't stalk people." I spat at Theo. He just laughed in return.

"What a little spit fire you are. The dark lord will absolutely adore the idea of breaking you."

"Breaking me?"

"Yes, breaking you Meredith. But, I and I alone can prevent it."

"How?" I cried.

"By accepting my proposal."

"Proposal of what?"

"Of marriage."

"What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Do you not accept?"

"Of course, I don't. You're bloody insane to think I would marry you, especially after all the things you have done."

"Mhmm...that doesn't sound like a yes, Theo." Pucey taunted.

"No, it doesn't Nate. I guess we should go inform the dark lord of our findings," he smiled and looked down at Blaise, who's nostrils were flaring, "maybe Zabini could watch over her, while we're gone."

"No!" I started to cry all over again.

"So what is it, Meredith? What do you want?"

"All I want...is to hurt you." I tried waving my hand once again, but I was overwhelmed with pain. _I knew you were going to do that._ You're in my head.

"Yes, Meredith. I've been the one to drive you into the situations that you have been getting in lately. Now that you understand you're powerless to change the situation. What is your answer?"

"Fine." I snarled. It was either agree, or face my doom, but both choices, still were torturous.

"You don't sound so sure, Meredith. Maybe you should show me, your…gratitude." I sighed defeated. Either give what I don't want to give or have it taken from me again.

"Whatever you want Theo."

"Nate, would you escort Zabini from here. I would like to spend the night with my future bride."

"Sure, Theo. See you later." I watched Pucey drag a struggling, Blaise away. As the door close, Theo smiled down at me.

"Now, where were we?" He said as he slipped off the robe that was covering my body.


	22. A Horrible Ending

"Professor Snape has requested your immediate presence." I shook my head.

"Thank you." The house elf disappeared with a crack. Apparently my father didn't want to send another first year to pass along his message. I stood ready to see my father for the last time. Theo clutched my wrist.

"Don't get any smart ideas Meredith. Go there and say your goodbyes, then meet me in the southwest corridor in a hour." I quickly nodded my head. I just wanted to go see my father. "You better understand, if you don't come when your suppose too, I will send someone to collect you."

"Yes Theo I understand." He let go of my wrist.

"See you in a while dearest." I bite my lip as I left. His pet nicknames were getting on my nerves. If I had a choice, I would blast him into oblivion, but I'm stuck as his personal slave. I quickly made my way through the corridor. Everyone was at dinner at the moment, but there was still some straggles loitering in the corridor. I softly pounded on his door.

"Enter." He answered. I swiftly closed his door. He was pacing in front of his desk. I've never seen him so distressed.

"Are you okay sir?" He shoved me away. I held onto the desk, that I collided into. He never has been this emotional in front of me.

"Killing someone is not something that is easily tolerated, no matter how emotionless someone can seem about it." Tears started to prick the corners of my eyes. He was upset that he had to let the one person that trusted him dearly, die.

"I'm sorry sir." I tried to comfort him while holding his shoulder, but he shrugged my hand off. I let the tears fall. How could I leave him, in such a time of need? I know he would never admit to it or ever consider alluding to the idea, but he needed some support, and I can't be there for him. I held my head in my hands, I never could of imagined how hard this was going to be. I don't want to leave him, especially now. How was I going to tell him? I peeked through my fingers, he was bent over his desk staring into nothingness.

"The time is nearing." He turned to me, I couldn't look at him. At least not directly.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Well, spell it out, because we don't have much time. Dumbledore will be arriving soon." I still couldn't look at him.

"I'm not going with you." He pulled me towards him, making me look directly at him.

"I don't know where you got that idea, but we're leaving soon." I started to cry.

"I can't sir. They'll hand me over to the dark lord, if I don't go with them."

"Who are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you." He started to shake me.  
>"WHO?"<p>

"I can't, sir. I just can't. I'm so sorry. I got to go." I tried to pull away from him, but he held me firm.

"You're not going anywhere." Doesn't he understand, that I'm protecting us both?

"You don't understand, if I don't leave now, he'll send someone to come get me."

"No, you don't understand. You're my flesh, my blood, you're not going anywhere unless I tell you to." I shook my head. It made it so much worse that he had just said that.

"I screwed up sir. I'm in a situation that can't be fixed. If you don't let me go, there could be consequences for the both of us. And I don't want that." I sunk into his robes, no longer able to hold myself up. He surprisingly didn't push me away, he just let me awkwardly sob onto his arm. "I'm so sorry." He sighed.

"Will you be safe?"

"Safer than you could hope." I lied to him. As much protection as Theo claimed he could provide, he would hurt me in his own ways.

"Then go." I let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you sir."

~~~~Third person POV~~~~

She drew away from him. Her eyes raw from crying. It physically hurt him to see her so distraught about leaving him. As much as he was mean to her, because of all the annoyances and frustrations she caused him, she was still his daughter. She meekly shook her head in acknowledgment, and turned away as if she was going to leave. Leave him forever. Before she reached the door, she hesitantly looked back. She looked so miserable. It had been so many years, since a single look evoked so much emotion from the man.

"Meredith?" Suddenly, she came crashing into his arms. He patted the sobbing girl's back. He had never imagined the moment, when his 'burden' would leave him. Now, that the moment had presented itself, he didn't like it. It pained him more than anything.

"I love you." She whispered. That statement shocked him beyond recognition. No one had ever said those three little words to him and actually meant them. Not his mother, not his wife, not even Lily. She pulled away from him once more. "I need to go." He nodded and watched her quickly scurry towards the door. With one last, longing look, she closed the door behind her. He had to sit down, this was too much to take in at the moment. He felt the side of his face, it was wet. Had he been crying? The clock struck eleven, he didn't have time to wallow in his emotions, he had to go. He wiped his face, he had to do the second hardest thing he ever had to do, kill his friend. While trying to forget...Meredith.

~~~~~~Theo's POV~~~~~

I watched her weep. Oh, did her tears excite me. I just wanted to hold her. I wrapped my arm around her shaking form.

"Don't touch me." She whispered. I smiled.

"As much as you don't want me, I'm not leaving anytime soon." This notion made her weep harder. She felt as if her whole world was crumbling down on top of her. She pulled away.

"Please don't touch me."

"I've got transportation waiting for us outside, let's go." Nate announced.

"Let's go dearest." I grabbed her hand, spite her previous pleadings for me not too...'touch her'. I dragged her behind me. She held little resistance against my pull. Nate walked us towards a stump and a shoe. "A portkey, I'm guessing?"

"The stump will take you back to the manor. I'm taking the shoe back to the ministry before everything goes down." He looked over towards Meredith. She was forcing her eyes shut, hoping this would all be over with. "Have fun with that one." I smirked.

"Oh, I will. Trust me." I was about to grab the stump, when I noticed Meredith wasn't reaching for it. "Come on, Meredith. We have places to be." She looked to the ground and mumbled. "I didn't quite catch that."

"He's dead."

"Who's dead?"

"Dumbledore, just fell from that tower." She pointed towards the astronomy tower.

"We need to go." I clutched the stump, sending us back to my home.

~~~~~Meredith's POV~~~~~

I couldn't breathe. "I need to sit down." I whispered.

"Go sit over there." I wobbled my way towards the couch. I laid my head against the arm rest, trying to steady my breathing.

"Theodore, is that you?" A woman's voice called out. A redheaded woman ran out in the foyer. "Theo, it is you! Charles, Theodore is home!" The woman hugged him, Theo simply patted her back.

"Hello mother." Next entered a man, with graying hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Theo just nodded.

"What are you doing back here, you're not suppose to be home for another few days." The man stated.

"Dumbledore is dead." The woman gasped. The man smiled. It made me sick to my stomach.

"Good riddance."

"That's what I thought." Theo exclaimed.

"Did they send the students home?" His mother asked.

"No. We left as it happen. Nathaniel helped us leave." He pointed towards me. I shut my eyes, I didn't want see them staring at me.

"Who is she?" His parents asked.

"Well, she is the main reason, why I had came back home so early."

"And that reason is?" His father impatiently demanded.

"Meredith, could you come over here, please?" Theo asked sweetly. I just wanted to punch him. _Get over here now. _I narrowed my eyes at him. I slowly stood and made my way towards his expecting parents. My head was starting to pound. "I would like to introduce you to Meredith, my fiancee." His mother squealed.

"When did this happen Theo?"

"Just recently actually. I was hoping you could help us set up the wedding?" His mother was literally jumping for joy. It hurt my head even more. His father clamped his hand over his mother's shoulder.

"Charlotte, calm down." He turned to Theo. "When were you planning on the nuptials?"

"The sooner, the better, father."

"Would tomorrow, be soon enough?"

"Yes, that would be perfect." There was a scratching at the window. We turned to see an owl carrying a large paper. His father flicked his wand, permitting the bird to enter. It flew straight for them, dropping a newspaper in his father's open palm. It was the daily prophet.

"It's already hitting the news." His father exclaimed.

"I wasn't kidding you." I looked over at the paper, a dark mark loomed over the school. I nearly fainted, when I saw the headline. **Severus Snape murdered Hogwart's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. **

"Oh my god." I buried my face in Theo's chest. It couldn't be true.

"Apparently, your father won't be able to make it, my dear."

"What are you talking about, Theo honey?" His mother seemed confused.

"This is Snape's daughter." Theo announced smugly. Suddenly, I felt someone shaking my hand. It was Theo's father.

"Your father is a great man. I'm proud to have you join our family, Meredith." I bit back a sneer. What was there to be proud of, my father killed his friend. Plain and simple. Theo nudged my side, trying to make me respond.

"Why, thank you sir. It is such a honor."

"As it is for us." His father replied.

"Can't we lay down?" I whispered to Theo. I didn't want to think anymore.

"Come long, dearest." He held out his hand. "Good night." He said to his parents. He dragged me away before they replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day

"Do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I started to cry. I didn't want to do this. Theo squeezed my hands.

"I do." I sadly mumbled.

_******Author's Note******_

_**I wrote this last year, its still a bit rough, I did stop in a crappy place. Some parts seem random...because they are. I didn't really figure stuff out before hand, whatever was wrote was just as surprise to you as it was for me. I am currently writing a sequel, I have a few chapters published elsewhere, but I might...put it off on here until I edit a few parts and make somethings a little more cohesive... But if you're still interested, the sequel is named The Rhythm of Living...**_


End file.
